<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise by christina100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279913">The Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/christina100/pseuds/christina100'>christina100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angsty Stuff, F/M, Family, anthony and kate, anthony and kate as parents, bridgerton children, bridgerton family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/christina100/pseuds/christina100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Battle of Waterloo rages on, Anthony and Kate prepare for a life-changing battle of their own. With an invasion on the horizon and their future so uncertain, Kate forces Anthony to make her a promise that he must vow to keep forever. </p><p>Amongst the chaos and the turmoil of war, little Edmund Bridgerton II is born and he's the child of Anthony's heart. </p><p>But as the years plough on and the children grow, Anthony finds himself remembering the dreaded promise and the horrific vow he made to his beloved wife. His children are his world and now he worries they'll be snatched from him.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bridgerton, Kanthony</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Eve Of Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>THE EVE OF BATTLE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>June 15<sup>th</sup> 1815</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“The Duchess of Richmond is giving her ball tonight, in Brussels. We were of course, invited, but your dear brother already sent a polite refusal.” Kate said sourly, rubbing her oversized belly. “He says we can’t risk travelling abroad so late in my condition.” She handed the crisp, cream coloured invitation to Daphne who smiled. “I know the crème-de-la crème of society will be there and I can’t think of anything worse than spending an entire evening in their company.” Kate pulled a face. “But – Brussels! I’ve never been abroad before and I’d love to travel!”</p><p>“And so you will,” Daphne said firmly, “After the baby’s born.”</p><p>“Also, Anthony can’t <em>stand</em> the Duke of Richmond!” Kate said, her lips twitching.</p><p>Simon chuckled, “I can easily believe that.”</p><p>“Why?” She pressed.</p><p>“You must ask him.”</p><p>“Oh I will!”</p><p>“Do you know the Richmonds well, Kate?” Daphne asked, taking a dainty sip of tea.</p><p>“A little. Lady Sarah and Lady Georgiana came out with Edwina and me last year. They’re sweet girls.” Kate smiled fondly, “Lady Georgiana made me burst out laughing just before we were about to curtsey before the Queen!”</p><p>“I remember that.” Daphne laughed.</p><p>“I suppose that’s why we received our invitation. I can’t think why on earth we’d be invited otherwise.”</p><p>“You’re the Viscountess Bridgerton!” Daphne exclaimed, “That’s why!”</p><p>The young, Viscountess Bridgerton, gazed around the grand library in Aubrey Hall, still quite unable to believe that it was hers and part of her home. She sighed happily, settling back in her husband’s leather armchair (knowing full well she was the only one allowed to do so) and watched her sister-in-law and her husband, the Duke of Hastings, gush over the Richmond invitation.</p><p>Or rather – Daphne gushed. Simon merely nodded and murmured in agreement.  </p><p>“So, what do you think?” Kate asked, “Are we fools for not attending?”</p><p>Daphne shook her head, “I think the Duchess of Richmond will understand your excuse Kate, having had fourteen children of her own.”</p><p>“How many?” Kate gasped. “I’m surprised she can still walk!”</p><p>Daphne and Simon both laughed, exchanging fond glances. “I suppose it means that she and Lord Richmond are very much in love.” Simon said, with a charming smile.</p><p>“Was there’s a love match?” Kate asked.</p><p>Simon shrugged, adding a dribble of milk to his tea, “Not sure. I’m not privy to such gossip. Ask Anthony. He’ll know.”</p><p>Kate giggled, “Yes, Anthony pretends to be all stern and serious but behind closed doors, he gossips like a fishwife!”</p><p>Daphne giggled, her hand absently stroked her own, still flat stomach, “I agree that fourteen is a bit much. But there is something rather lovely in… extending one’s family. Of course we still have a way to go yet.”</p><p>“You didn’t want to travel either?” Kate asked, struggling to reach her teacup. “I know you were also invited to the ball. Daphne, you came out with their eldest daughter, Lady Mary?”</p><p>Daphne nodded as Simon gently handed the teacup to Kate, replying,, “We were and no, we don’t want to travel. This country’s been at war for so long with the French… it feels strange to voluntarily go over there. Even for a ball.”</p><p>“But Belgium isn’t in France.” Kate said, with a grin.</p><p>Simon rolled his eyes, “It’s near enough. Besides – what could a Brussels Season offer that we can’t find here in London?”</p><p>Kate exchanged a wistful look with Daphne and sighed, “A change of scenery.”</p><p>“Different food.”</p><p>“Different people.”</p><p>“And the ball of the season.” Daphne added. “What do you think it’ll be like? As grand Lady Danbury’s ball?”</p><p>“Oh much, much grander! The Richmonds spare no expense when it comes to entertaining.” Kate replied, taking a large gulp of tea. “And this is specifically for soldiers and officers. So you know she’ll go all out!”</p><p>“It’s true.” Simon sniffed, “The Richmonds are all show offs.”</p><p>“And we aren’t?” Daphne countered. “Give me a few months and then between us – Viscountess Bridgerton and the Duchess of Hastings will throw a ball to rival the Richmonds!”</p><p>“Don’t let Lady Whistledown hear you Daff,” Kate said wearily, “We might actually have to do it.”</p><p>“Hey there’s a thought – is Whistledown invited to the Richmond’s ball?” Daphne asked, her voice laced with curiosity.</p><p>“You lot aren’t still carping on about that wretched ball!” Anthony’s sharp voice, suddenly sliced through the room. Despite wearing a stern, serious expression, the young Viscount Bridgerton, winked at his young wife as he marched toward the bookshelf, conveniently just behind her. Newton scrambled into the room, nipping at his master’s heels.</p><p>“It’s hardly wretched brother!” Daphne exclaimed, her eyes wide. “It’s supposed to be the highlight of the season!”</p><p>Anthony scoffed, sliding his book back onto the top shelf. “Hardly. All balls are the same.”</p><p>“Yes.” Kate said sweetly, “I suppose once you’ve seen one ball. You’ve seen them all.”</p><p>Simon choked into his teacup.</p><p>“Behave dearest wife!” Anthony stalked toward her, resting his hand on her shoulder, “You’re due any day now. I’m sure Belgium has many virtues, but I don’t want my child to be born there!”</p><p>Kate laughed, patting his hand. Anthony’s face visibly relaxed. “I know love. We were just wondering whether Whistledown was attending the ball. That way, we can live vicariously through her!”</p><p>Anthony perched on the padded arm of the chair, carefully lifting Newton onto his lap. “How so?”</p><p>Kate twirled a lock of hair around her finger, knowing it would drive him insane. She was looking at Daphne but most definitely addressing her husband. “Oh I don’t know. Maybe…basking in the candlelight, while being twirled around the dance floor by those very dashing, very handsome officers. All decked out in their fine uniforms.”</p><p>Anthony’s eyes narrowed. “I twirl you around enough dance floors in candlelight.”</p><p>Kate waved her hand dismissively, which only vexed him further. “Yes but these are <em>soldiers.</em> In their dress kits.”</p><p>Newton yelped, struggling out of his master’s iron grip. He scampered free, barking in indignation at being held so tightly and then curled up beside Simon’s feet.</p><p>“Ah. Interesting. Kate, I didn’t know you liked men in uniforms.” Daphne said, her voice shaking with suppressed laughter.</p><p>“Oh yes.” Kate simpered, her smirk growing wider and wider by the disgruntled look spreading over her husband’s face. And because she couldn’t resist, she added, “In fact, if I hadn’t married this one,” she slapped his arm, “I’d have probably married a soldier - ”</p><p>“No you wouldn’t have!” Anthony snapped. “You’d have married me and that’s the end of it!”</p><p>Daphne and Simon burst out laughing. Kate opened her mouth to playfully retort, but a sharp kick from within her abdomen interrupted her. She hissed, grabbing her stomach.</p><p>“Sister!” Daphne cried.</p><p>Anthony leapt up, kneeling by her side, “Kate! Are you all right my love? Is it the baby?”</p><p>Kate didn’t reply. The past two days, she’d woken up with a sharp pain shooting up her spine. She didn’t breathe a word to Anthony because she knew how much he’d fret. The baby was also moving and kicking much more now.</p><p>“Kate?” Anthony echoed, his voice rising in panic, “Are you well?”</p><p>She took a few deep breaths and muttered, “Yes, I’m well. It seems your child has inherited your lack of humour and seeks to punish me from within.”</p><p>Anthony sighed in relief, a smirk spreading across his handsome face. “That’s my boy.”</p><p>“It could be a girl.” Daphne shot back.</p><p>“For some reason I keep calling it – he.” Kate said, shifting into a better position, “But it’s better than ‘it’ or ‘thing’ I suppose.”</p><p>“Of course if it’s a girl, I’ll be very happy.” Anthony said softly, tucking a chestnut curl behind his wife’s ear.</p><p>“And God help any suitor who dares glance in her direction.” Daphne mumbled into her teacup.</p><p>“Precisely.” Anthony said, in a sickly sweet voice. He stood up suddenly, offering his hand to his wife, “You’ve entertained enough for today. Time to rest now dear wife.”</p><p>“But I’m entertaining our family!” She exclaimed, slipping her hand into his, nevertheless.</p><p>Anthony smiled softly, at her use of ‘our.’ She never once complained about sharing him with his family or to ‘the job.’ In fact, she embraced her own role as a Viscountess and as his wife. She welcomed his siblings as if they were her own and plotted with his mother as if she were the fifth daughter. Anthony watched all this in amazement and awe.</p><p>“But you must take care of your little one too!” Daphne said, quickly rising. She helped Kate up, noticing her wince. “Come sister, you go up to rest. We can continue this conversation later.”</p><hr/><p>With Newton scrabbling ahead of them, Anthony snaked an arm around his wife’s waist, helping her upstairs and fondly listening to her grumble. He couldn’t stop the excitement and anxiety churning in his gut. As Kate’s due date ticked closer, their lives were shifting.</p><p>Now, they were to start their own little family and his role would shift from Viscount to Father. He’d be a father first and foremost, that much he knew. He would not bully or intimidate his sons into doing his bidding. They’d be their own men. And he would never force his daughters into a marriage they didn’t want.</p><p>As his mother had told him, when he found out they were expecting and he’d burst into Bridgerton House in a nervous frenzy, “Anthony all you have to do is love them. That’s it. Everything else will just come naturally.”</p><p>It was simple. He’d love his children fiercely, because he loved their mother more than anything else in this world.</p><p>They reached the Viscountess’s suite of rooms. They hadn’t been used properly, not since Edmund’s mother was Mistress of Aubrey Hall. Violet had shared her own suite of rooms on the other side of the house, with Edmund and since his passing – she couldn’t bear to leave them. Then when Kate became Mistress of Aubrey Hall, Anthony had made it abundantly clear that <em>his</em> rooms, was hers too and she never had cause to complain.</p><p> Of course they still took the opportunity during their honeymoon to explore the Viscountess’s rooms – thoroughly.</p><p>But as the baby swelled within her and the unwelcome prospect of childbirth drew closer, Kate decided to take the Viscountess rooms for her lying in, much to her husband’s vehement protests. She’d secretly taken a liking to the light, pastel décor and the sheer femininity of the room. It felt light and refreshing. But she never voiced her opinion to Anthony. He loved having her in his room, in his bed, by his side, on top of him, under him and everything else… and she certainly wasn’t going to disrupt that. But then she fell pregnant and everything changed.</p><p>Six months later, she oversaw the footmen and maids moving her clothes, trunks and vanity table into her new quarters. All the while, Anthony glowered in the corner, mumbling complaints under his breath. She kissed his cheek, saying tenderly, “It’s only until after the birth dearest husband, you can’t object to that.”</p><p>“I do. I actually do object to that Kate.” He replied, tilting his chin up in a stubborn manner.</p><p>Kate rolled her eyes. “You think the carriage crash was bad?” She pretended not to notice his flinch. He hated to be reminded of that awful day and she mentally chastised herself for bringing it up. “Giving birth is going to be a bloody nightmare! Quite literally! And you know how much the baby keeps me up at night, jumping on my bladder every minute. I don’t want to – I don’t want to disturb you.”</p><p>He grabbed her face, staring into her eyes intently. “Kate. From the moment you - stomped your way into my life, you've disturbed me. You've haunted my dreams. How can I sleep at night, knowing you're only down the hall? I'll go mad! Please, <em>please</em> come back to our room, I can't bear to be apart from you! I promise I’ll be careful, I won’t hurt you. Either of you.”</p><p>She shook her head, “It's not you my love. It's just..."</p><p>"What is it? Tell me what it is and I'll - "</p><p>"I’ll just feel comfortable if I give birth in a bed that’s not – you know – ours.” She shyly glanced up at him. At his confused expression she sighed, "We sleep in there. We make love in there. We share confidences in there. I - I don't want to ruin it with the whole bloody mess."</p><p>It wasn't a lie. Not at all. But it wasn't the whole truth either.</p><p>"You don't have to worry about the bedsheets." Anthony responded slowly. "The maids will - "</p><p>"Please, I'll feel so much better." Kate reached up to kiss him and she knew he'd give in. </p><p>Anthony chewed on his lip. “Then… I’ll sleep in here with you until the baby’s born.”</p><p>“But - ”</p><p>“I’m not letting you – either of you – out of my sight!” He kissed her passionately, pulling away only to rest his forehead against hers. “Understand?”</p><p>All she could do was nod. The footmen and the housemaids had suddenly scattered away, leaving them alone.</p><p>They’d spent every night together since, in Kate’s new rooms.</p><hr/><p>Anthony lowered Kate onto their bed, pulling the sheets around her body. He let his fingers stroke her large bump, reassuring their child that he was there.</p><p>“I hope Daphne and Simon didn’t think me too rude. Just… leaving tea like that.” Kate said, chewing on her lip.</p><p>Anthony felt himself harden at the gesture. He swallowed his desire. “Don’t worry my love. They completely understand, they know what it’s like. Besides, I’m Master of the house and I commanded you to get some rest. They can’t argue with that.”  He climbed onto his side of the bed, propping up his head with his hand.</p><p>Kate rolled her head toward him, scowling. “You know, I’ve been staring at these walls for so long, I could scream.”</p><p>Anthony gave her a roguish smirk, leaning down to kiss her forehead, then her nose… he lingered his lips near her ears, “These walls have heard you scream plenty of times during our honeymoon, if I recall.”</p><p>Kate’s breath hitched, a rush of blood, flooding her cheeks. She slid one hand up his arm, moving to his neck, then to cup his cheek. Unable to bear her siren touch, or the smouldering look in her eyes, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. After a few pleasant seconds of tasting each other, he carefully moved to kiss her neck, murmuring, “This - this can’t be good for the baby - but I can’t – I can’t seem to stop… Kate… I can’t seem to stop…but – the baby…”</p><p>Kate arched under his fingers, turning to whisper in his ear, “If I recall, this was how the baby came to be in the first place.”</p><p>Anthony chuckled into her neck, sending a delightful shiver through her body. “Yes dear wife. I also recall that night rather fondly. Or it could’ve been the night after that. Or the night after that.” He licked a trail to her cheek, enjoying her shudder. “You know it might’ve been the day after that, in the garden. Or the day after that, in my study.” He planted hot kisses on her cheek, moving to her lips. “Or the day after that, in the library. Or the day after that, in the gazebo. Or maybe it was the day we spent behind the - ”</p><p>“Anthony! You must stop or else your child will be traumatised before they even enter this world!” She pressed his palm against her belly, where their baby was kicking away, “See? Feel how much he wants you to shut up! He’s not even here yet and already you’re the embarrassing Papa.”</p><p>Anthony laughed, plucking a final kiss from her lips and reluctantly moving away. He kept his hand on her stomach, bending down to murmur, “I plan on embarrassing you forever, my little one. Just you wait.”</p><p>Kate groaned. “Poor thing.”</p><p>“Poor thing indeed.” He rested his forehead on hers, just gazing into her eyes and feeling perfectly content.</p><p>A worried look passed over Kate’s face. She tried to hide it but Anthony was so in tune to her expressions and her movements, he cupped her cheek and whispered, “What is it my love? Is it the baby again?” He leaned down to her stomach, lightly scolding his child, “Stop being such a nuisance little one. Only Newton and I are allowed to run your mother ragged!”</p><p>“It’s all right Anthony,” Kate chortled, raking her hands through his thick hair. “I like to feel the baby kicking and moving about. It means he’s alive and healthy and ready to meet us… but…”</p><p>Anthony shuffled up into a sitting position. “But what?”</p><p>Kate shifted up on her pillows, wincing in discomfort. She took his hand, lacing their fingers together and placing them atop her bump. She hated to do this. She knew his fragile feelings toward his mortality - and hers - hadn't entirely vanished. It had improved, but the lingering fear was always there. Kate was about to drag all this out into the open again. Rip open his healing wounds. He'd marinate in anxiety and despair but for the sake of their child she had to tell him. She <em>had</em> to let him know about this feeling, this heavy feeling that had been gnawing away at her for months.</p><p>Her husband stared at her expectantly, one hand tightening in hers, the other hand lightly stroking her arm. “Tell me Kate. You can tell me anything.”</p><p>Kate braced herself. “Anthony… you know how dangerous childbirth can be.”</p><p>The colour drained from his face as his eyes narrowed. He clenched his jaw, his fingers tightening amongst hers. She ploughed on. “And – if anything should happen, the physician and midwives will look to you to make a decision.”</p><p>He frantically shook his head, “Kate - ”</p><p>“Possibly to save either myself or the baby - ”</p><p>“Don’t do this to me - ”</p><p>“And I need you to promise me right now that you’ll make the right decision.” She said firmly. “You need to save the baby.”</p><p>Anthony ripped his hand from hers, swinging his legs off the bed. He leaned his elbows against his legs, keeping his back to her. “How can you – after everything we’ve been through. Kate, you can’t ask me to do this.” He whispered, his voice cracking. “You can’t.”</p><p>“Well, I am.” She replied, tears burning in her eyes. “I need you to promise that no matter what happens – you’ll save our baby. Not just this time – but for any of the children we have in the future, if the decision needs to be made… I trust that you’ll save the child. Always the child. Promise me?”</p><p>He was silent for the longest time. She watched his shoulders rise and fall, his head bent low. Very slowly, he turned his head toward her, saying in a voice laced with pain, "That's why you moved in here for the birth isn't it? You didn't want to..." He couldn't say the word. "You didn't want to be in our bed..."</p><p>“Yes."</p><p>He nodded in understanding, though it looked like his head weighed a ton. </p><p>"Anthony, you know it’s the right thing to do.” Kate said curtly, wiping a tear from her eye. “That’s why you won’t say anything. We’re parents now. We’ll always put our children first and you know this.”</p><p>Anthony heard the sorrow in her voice. He turned to face her, tears glistening in his own eyes. “If I agree to this and something should happen to you – I’d be effectively signing your death warrant. You understand?”</p><p>“But you’ll be saving our child.” Kate said placidly, reaching out for him.</p><p>He squirmed out of her grasp. “Don’t Kate. If you touch me now – I’ll lose it.”</p><p>But Kate wouldn’t let him push her away. Not now. She reached out and stroked his back, “Come back here. Lie with me and let’s dream about the future. It may happen. It may not. But for my peace of mind… promise me.”</p><p>Anthony took a deep, shuddering breath, swallowing his tears, his pain and his terror. He gazed into the eyes of his wife, desperately hoping for him to give his word.</p><p>No. <em>No!</em></p><p>She was the love of his life. His only light in a life that was once so, so... dark.</p><p>He couldn’t do it. He just couldn’t give her up. He was about to shake his head, to yell and scream and rage at her to never ask him to make such a promise... then his eyes drifted to her bump. To their child, nestled safely in his mother’s womb. He'd felt it move. He'd felt it kick. He'd spoken to it... to him... to her... and felt them move in response. </p><p>A tear streamed down his cheek.</p><p>He couldn’t let his child die.</p><p>No matter how much he loved his wife…he was a father and she was a mother and they created this life together. They owed this little one a future.</p><p>So Anthony nodded, choking out the words, “I promise. I give you my word as your husband and as this one’s father… that should a God a forsaken time ever come, where I must choose between you…” He lifted his eyes to her face, “I promise to choose our child. This one and for the others we might have. I choose them.”</p><p>As he gave his word, he watched the relief blossom in his wife’s eyes. She kissed his hand in gratitude and he allowed himself some small comfort that he had made her happy. Even if it was in the most horrific way.</p><p>Kate snuggled into his arms, “Now… if we’re not to go to this ball, you must tell me everything you know about the Duke and Duchess of Richmond. And don’t pretend to be blasé about it! I already know you’re itching to gossip about them!”</p><p>Anthony huffed a laugh. Only Kate could switch from being serious to simple in a split second. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his heart. Always close to his heart. “You’d never believe it dearest wife, but once upon a time our Duke of Richmond…” He smirked, whispering a few words in her ear.</p><p>Her jaw dropped, “No!” She gasped, “I don’t believe it!”</p><p>“Oh, believe it. I saw it myself.”</p><p>“Then what happened next?”</p><p>“Ah, well…”</p><p>A million miles away, across the ocean, the crème-de-la-crème of British society, twirled around a hot ballroom and watched the Gordon Highlanders reel around them. Meanwhile, Lord and Lady Bridgerton spent their evening together, lying in bed, gazing at the ornate ceiling and gossiping well into the early hours of the morning. Both of them were too oblivious and enraptured in each other to know – or care – that Napoleon had crossed the border and the British Army were preparing for battle.</p><p>As they drifted off to sleep, Kate felt the first sharp twinges in her abdomen. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She glanced at Anthony, dozing peacefully and decided not to trouble him.  She shifted away from him, preparing for a battle of her own.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>to be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Not Long Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On the eve of the Battle of Waterloo, Kate prepares for a battle closer to home.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>June 17<sup>th</sup> 1815</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>6:34pm</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“They all marched off to war in their dress kits?” Kate exclaimed, taking a deep breath. She rubbed her belly, leaning against Daphne as they walked toward the library.</p><p>“Goodness. How awful.”</p><p>“Yes. They all fought at Quatre-bras yesterday. A lot of casualties. It’s still not over.”</p><p>“I hope – I hope my cousins are all right.” Kate released a long breath. She had to keep talking.</p><p>“You have cousins fighting?” Daphne asked, shocked. “You never said!”</p><p>Kate shrugged, massaging her belly. “I have some cousins who joined up. I think – I think Mary said something about them going.”</p><p>“I can ask Simon to enquire if you like.” Daphne gently guided Kate toward the wall so she could lean on it. “If you tell me their names. We entertain some top Generals and Lieutenants sometimes. It’s all a bit boring for me but sometimes they let important information slip.”</p><p>“Should we prepare for an invasion then -?” Kate gasped, clutching her sister-in-law’s arm.</p><p>“I think we should prepare for an invasion a little closer to home,” Daphne replied, her voice ripe with concern. “Here, let me help. The midwives did this to me when I had Amelia.” She pressed her thumbs on Kate’s lower spine. Kate sighed, resting her face on the cool wall as the pain ebbed away. Daphne peered at her in concern, “Sister – I really think we should call the physician.”  She stumbled under Kate’s weight as her knees buckled.</p><p>Kate waved her off, “I’m – fine – I just need – to - to get upstairs - ” There was a sharp snap from inside her abdomen and a gush of crimson water trickled down her legs.</p><p>“Oh good God in heaven.” Kate breathed, staring down at the bloody water, pooling around her feet. She lifted up a damp foot, turning to Daphne in a daze, “Is – is this my blood?”</p><p>“Mama!” Daphne screamed, “Mama, please come now!”</p><p>Violet rushed into the large foyer, she took one look at Kate, hunched over in immense pain and the Dowager Viscountess immediately took charge. “Daphne, help me get her upstairs and out of these clothes. Now!”</p><hr/><p>Anthony whistled as he skipped up the front steps to Aubrey Hall, twirling his cane between his fingers. He glanced at his pocket watch and sighed. He was extraordinarily late for dinner, but urgent matters from his tenants kept him away. Many of their sons had joined the army and were currently marching off into the unknown. Anthony had spent the entire day, seated at many tables, drinking many cups of tea and lending a sympathetic ear when all the while, he longed to return to his wife and unborn child. He wanted to keep her and his child safe from all this – all the horror brewing on the other side of the continent.</p><p>The promise he’d made to Kate still weighed on his heart. They hadn’t spoken of it, but as the seconds ticked on, the promise still lingered between them.</p><p>This morning she’d looked unwell, grasping her napkin at the breakfast table and wincing every time she moved. Anthony immediately made up his mind to postpone everything and spend the day with her, but she wouldn’t hear of it. She’d personally shoved his papers into his satchel and thrust it into his chest. “Their sons are off fighting Anthony, they need someone to talk to or to – talk at! I’d do it myself but as you can see…” She gestured wildly to her rounded figure. “So please go and give them some comfort, before I waddle over there and sit on you!”</p><p>Anthony knew better than to argue with his very pregnant wife. “If you think it best my love.” He replied airily, before bolting out of the house.</p><p>After hearing so many stories, so many concerns and soothing so many tears, he yearned to talk to his wife. He wanted to share these stories with her and listen to her opinions, while he stroked her hair and held her in his arms.</p><p>Arriving at the house, Anthony dispensed his cloak and top-hat to their butler, who kept trying to tell him something, but the Viscount was too impatient to listen. Newton scampered toward him, squealing. Anthony patted him affectionately, hurrying into the foyer, a smile on his lips –</p><p>“Where’s Lady Bridger - what the…?”</p><p>Two footmen knelt on the floor, scrubbing away at what looked like… Anthony took a staggering step closer… dear God was that blood?</p><p>He rounded on their butler, “What in God’s name happened here?”</p><p>The butler was about to respond – when a loud scream tore through the house.</p><p>“Kate?” Anthony whispered, his heart clenching. “No…”</p><p>Muttering a silent prayer to himself, he bolted up the staircase, taking two steps at a time, Newton barking at his heels.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>11:46pm</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“There won’t be anything for while.” The physician, Dr Carter, dipped his hands into a basin of water, beside Kate’s bed. He shot a disgruntled look at the Viscount who hovered over his shoulder. “I don’t wish to go into medical detail but she’s simply not – ready for the baby to arrive yet.”</p><p>Kate clenched her fists, spitting through gritted teeth, “I certainly – feel – ready! Ah!”</p><p>“That’s it m’lady… just take deep breaths... that’s it…” The plump, red-faced midwife said gently, soothing Kate’s brow.</p><p>Dr Carter wiped his hands. “I’d suggest you all try to get some sleep but I know that’s impossible. Lady Bridgerton, you’ll be experiencing pain and discomfort, but as it’s your first child, I’m afraid this might continue for a good few hours before the baby arrives.”</p><p>“A good few hours.” Kate echoed wearily. Already, beads of sweat were forming at her temple. She clutched her stomach, her face contorting in pain.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Anthony hissed, “Can’t you see her distress! How can she continue for more than - ”</p><p>Violet placed a firm hand on her son’s arm. She turned to the physician, calmly saying, “Her waters have broken. Surely we can expect the delivery by tomorrow morning at least?”</p><p>“Sometimes waters break early because there’s a rupture. It’s nothing to worry about!” He added hastily, as Anthony opened his mouth to retort, “these things happen. The delivery may take longer. The midwife can stay here overnight if that’s all right?”</p><p>“It is. But… How much longer am I expected to – be like this?” Kate asked thinly. Anthony stroked her hair, leaning down to kiss her forehead.</p><p>Dr Carter merely shrugged. Anthony’s hand flexed into a fist.</p><p>“All mothers have different experiences.”</p><p>“But this is her first! Surely you can give us an answer!” Anthony snarled, “Or do you enjoy seeing her in pain?”</p><p> “Lord Bridgerton…” Dr Carter pinched his nose. “I’ve delivered many babies over the years. Lady Bridgerton is a healthy young woman, going through a natural process.” Dr Carter snapped his bag shut, “Now, unless you have any more advice on childbirth m’lord, might I be able to return home briefly for a few hours respite?</p><p>Anthony sucked in a deep breath, counting to ten in his head.</p><p>Violet gently pushed him aside, trying to remain courteous. “I’ll show you out Dr Carter.  </p><p>“I’ll return in the morning to check on the young mother.” Dr Carter said brusquely, he nodded at the midwife before breezing out of the room.</p><p>“Chump.” Anthony muttered, as soon as the door slammed shut.</p><p>Kate stifled a giggle, flicking her eyes to the midwife who was folding a towel in the corner. She merely laughed, “Don’t mind me m’lord. I’m just going to sit in this chair and keep watch over her Ladyship, until the birth. This is no place for a man though, Lord Bridgerton. So if you don’t mind…”</p><p>“I’m staying until Lady Bridgerton asks me otherwise.” Anthony said, his tone laced with authority.</p><p>“And even then – he still won’t go.” Kate sighed.</p><p> Anthony hummed in agreement, settling down on the chair recently vacated by Violet.</p><p>The midwife gave him a heavy frown. “This is gruesome work Lord Bridgerton. I can’t have you panicking and causing all kinds of - ”</p><p>“I won’t get in your way.” Anthony said, his tone gentler. “I just want to stay with my wife through the night. That’s all.” He ran his finger down the side of his wife’s neck, reaching over to press a small kiss, behind her ear. “That’s all I want to do.”</p><p>The midwife shook her head, sweeping out of the room whilst muttering about the ‘changing world.’</p><p>Finally alone, Anthony allowed his stoic mask to crack. Candlelight danced across his wife’s face. The beads of sweat dotted around her forehead, glistened like diamonds. She stared up at him with dark eyes. "Maybe we should've moved to Bridgerton House for the birth." Anthony blurted out, "We could've had all the Harley Street surgeons at our beck and call - "</p><p>"You trust Dr Carter and so do I," Kate interrupted, gritting her teeth through another contraction. "Besides, he helped set my leg and  - and saw me through the - the convale - argh!"</p><p>Anthony grabbed her hand, his heart hammering as he noticed how cold it was. “You're doing so well, my love. So well.” He mumbled, into her palm.</p><p>Kate winced, trying to shuffle upward on her pillows. Anthony tightened his hold on her hand. “Do you remember the day they fixed my leg?”</p><p>“How could I ever forget?” Anthony whispered, shuddering. Despite his profound concerns, the physicians had firmly shoved Kate’s leg back into place. The cracking sound of bone breaking, coupled with her screams of agony, was enough to send him spinning into madness. He nearly kicked one of the surgeons through the window. And fantasised about grabbing the knife off them, slicing off their fingers one by one, if they ever touched his wife again...</p><p>The dark places this woman could send him to... it was terrifying. </p><p>“I remember thinking that I’d never felt pain quite like it.” She chuckled wearily, breaking into his shadowed memories. Anthony continued to nuzzle her hand, feeling the shadows clear. “I suppose I was wrong. This – this is worse. It feels like my body is – is breaking - !” She arched her back as another wave of pain, crashed through her body. She bit her lip, her breaths emerging as a low, rattling sound.</p><p>Anthony’s eyes burned. He swallowed his own fear, stroking her damp cheek. “I’m here my love. I’m right here, it’s all right.”  </p><p>“How was your day?” She breathed, “Please tell me. Talk to me about anything. Farms. The war. Anything.”</p><p>Anthony clasped her hand to his chest. “Well… speaking of the war. The Burnley’s over at Hightail Farm haven’t heard anything about their sons.”</p><p>“They’re all fighting now. As we speak. It’s funny isn’t it?” Kate jabbed at her bump, “Me like this. And those men over there. Across the sea. Fighting. Dying -”</p><p>“Shh.” Anthony pressed more kisses on her fingers. “Don’t think like that.”</p><p>“They were all at a ball.” Kate sighed, her eyes glassy. “Just… dancing and having fun. Now they’re all off fighting – shooting each other dead.”</p><p>“Aren’t you glad we didn’t go to Brussels now?” Anthony said, trying to smile, trying to keep his voice light. But inside… he was gripped with panic. “Can you imagine trying to give birth on the run?"</p><p>"Well we never can do anything normally." Kate gave him a tight grin, "Whether it be courting - or - marriage - maybe even - oh God!" Her head rolled to the side, one hand grasping the bedsheets. "I swear - this child owes me a lot!"</p><p>Anthony coughed a laugh, "Yes! I'll make sure they treat you with all the respect you deserve."</p><p>She <em>will</em> survive this battle. She <em>will</em> be a mother to this child.</p><p>Kate wiped her brow, “Ah God, Anthony. My head is splitting. I feel bigger than Aubrey Hall! And I feel like I’m sweating out all my body fluids. Look at me. Actually, don't."</p><p>"You look beautiful." He said quietly, watching her with an intense gaze.</p><p>"Please!" She scoffed.</p><p>He tilted his head to the side, in a challenging manner, "Are you questioning me dear wife? You know I won't lie to you."</p><p>"I'm twice the size of you." She smirked, weakly. "You know I can still sit on you."</p><p>"Ah well. You know how much I love feeling you on my lap." His cheek twitched, "No matter what size you are."</p><p>"Anthony!" She tried to snatch her hand back, but he clung on tighter. "Then perhaps I might try it. See how <em>you</em> manage with a broken leg. Or maybe I'll sit on you a bit longer."</p><p>"Please do."</p><p>"And break both legs. You won't be able to walk for months and serves you right."</p><p>He leaned forward, a roguish smile spreading across his face. "After we made this little one over here... I recall not being able to walk for a good few - "</p><p>"All right!" Kate felt herself flush. Despite her body severely overheating, she could <em>still</em> blush! Only Anthony Bridgerton could do that. And much more. "The baby doesn't need to hear this."</p><p>"The baby should know how they came to be."</p><p>Kate raised her brow at him. "Would you?"</p><p>The rakish smile slipped off Anthony's face, replaced by a look of revulsion. "Good God, no!"</p><p>Kate laughed smugly. "See! You can joke because I'm your wife. We're going to be this one's parents. They'll be as disgusted by our intimacy as you are with your parents."</p><p>Anthony waved his hand dismissively, "Please stop! All right, I promise to postpone my wicked ways until it's just the two of us."</p><p>"Well we're going to have our hands full, what with - " Kate jerked upright, squeezing her eyes shut. "Honestly, I don’t know how your mother did this eight times!”</p><p>“I’ll be happy with just this one, as long as you’re all right.” Anthony said, his voice muffled by her hand. “I mean it. I don’t care if we have a boy or a girl. I want you to be safe.” He stared at her with wide eyes.</p><p>"I am safe."</p><p>"You know what I mean." He said, his voice harsh. He was treading on dangerous waters and he knew it. But he had to let her know...</p><p>“Anthony…” She began slowly, “I <em>know</em> how much you love me."</p><p>"Well then." He didn't mean to sound curt. But he knew where this conversation was heading. Damn it, he started this.</p><p>"I love you too. More than anything. But you have to remember what we - ”</p><p>He bolted up from his seat, releasing his grip on her hand. It fell to the bed with a dull thud. He flinched at the sound.</p><p>“You look exhausted. Get some sleep. I’ll tell Cook to boil some hot milk.” Anthony said, fiddling with his cuffs.</p><p>“Anthony - ”</p><p>“I know it always helped Mama during this time. Why? I couldn’t tell you." He couldn't look at her. If he looked at her, he'd fall apart.  "I’ll – I’ll send the midwife back in.”</p><p>“You won’t stay?” Kate asked, her voice tightening in pain.</p><p>Anthony paused, his hand on the door knob. His back stiffened as she gasped through another contraction. His knuckles grasped the doorknob so tightly, they turned white. Once Kate regained control of her breathing, he repeated calmly, “I’ll send the midwife back. You need her.”</p><p>Without sparing her a glance, he quickly fled the room. Leaning against the bannister, he wiped his eyes, cursing himself for being such a coward.</p><p>“Lord Bridgerton?”</p><p>Anthony straightened up immediately. He sniffed, adjusting his waistcoat. The midwife stood mid-way up the staircase, peering at him in concern. A large towel, draped over her arm.</p><p>“Lady Bridgerton is resting now. I’m going to see if Cook will boil some hot milk for her.” He exclaimed, his sharp, aristocratic voice, booming through the large house. </p><p>For a split second the midwife looked as if she’d argue with him, but one look at the Viscount’s face was enough to know when to withdraw.</p><p>With his head held high and with all the elegance and grace he could muster, Anthony stalked down the stairs, feeling the eyes of the midwife – and the household staff on him. They knew. They all knew how their master felt about their mistress. This was no ordinary birth either. This could be the birth of an heir. And the potential death of -</p><p>Anthony sharply turned a corner, his feet carrying him to his study. Daphne and his mother loitered near his door.</p><p>Daphne tried to reach out to him. "Brother, I know this is hard -"</p><p>"Not now Daphne!" He shrugged her off, disappearing into his study.</p><p>He heard his mother sigh, "He's like his father. Terrified of his own... feelings. His own grief."</p><p>Anthony's eyes burned. He sagged against the door, gazing up at his father’s portrait. </p><p>“Papa..” He whispered, pleading, begging. He almost staggered to his knees, tears spilling from his eyes. “Papa… please protect her. Protect them both! I can't lose them.”</p><p>He didn’t give a damn about the war. He didn’t care if there was an invasion on the horizon or if Napoleon’s army was marching toward Wellington’s army, on the field of Waterloo. He didn’t think about the blood spilt, on the fields of Quatre-bras.</p><p>All he could think about was his wife’s own blood. How much of her blood will be spilled tonight? Or tomorrow?</p><p>The ticking clock pulsed in his ear. Mocking him. Taunting him.</p><p>Not. Long. Now. Not. Long. Now.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of a short chapter but at least it's not like labour right? Poor Kate! <br/>Also, thanks for the kudos and reviews guys! It helps me keep writing! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Battlecry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the early hours of the Battle of Waterloo, Kate struggles to bring a new life into the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>June 18th 1815</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> 2:03am </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Kate gripped onto the bedpost, screams straining through her throat. The midwife rubbed her back, suggesting they gently walk around the room again. A large shadow suddenly fell over the room. Kate knew, without glancing at the door that her tall, silly husband was now hovering by the room, biting his nails off in concern.</p><p>“Glad you – finally decided to - to grace us with your presence – husband!” Kate choked, her hands twisting in the folds of her gown.</p><p>“My Lord there’s really nothing you can do.” The midwife chimed, “Except wait downstairs, with a stiff drink.”</p><p>“I can help walk her around the room.” Anthony said softly, “I won’t get in your way. Just a few minutes.”</p><p>The midwife looked at Kate, who briefly considered refusing his help, just out of spite. But she finally took one look at his face and her heart pinched. Anthony’s entire body was rigid, tense with fear. His eyes glimmered with guilt and… something else Kate couldn’t entirely read. He shuffled into the room, toward her, in a peace offering. Kate nodded at the midwife. She threw her hands up in defeat, practically pushing past him on her way out.</p><p>Anthony gently closed the door, huffing a laugh to diffuse the tension. “She doesn’t like me much.”</p><p>“She thinks you – fuss. I told her – it’s just you – you just have – have to humour him...” Kate doubled over, hissing in pain.</p><p>“Kate!” He rushed to her side, grabbing her arms and steadying her, “It’s all right. It’s all right my love.”</p><p>“Anthony,” She groaned, “It hurts. It hurts and I don’t know – I don’t know…”</p><p>Anthony wiped her damp forehead with his thumb, “What don’t you know?”</p><p>With great effort, Kate lifted her head to meet his eyes. “I don’t know… how much more I can… do this.”</p><p>Anthony’s jaw clenched, his eyes widening. “Kate - ” “My body is – is breaking.” She gasped, reaching for him.</p><p>He held her around the waist, pulling her toward him. “What can I do?” The words tumbled from his lips, a tear dripped from his eye, onto her head. For the first time since his father died… his control had been snatched out of his grasp. “Tell me what to do Kate. I don’t – I don’t know what to do - !”</p><p>“Remember your promise.” She muttered, grabbing onto his shoulders before he could bolt from the room again. “Just - remember your promise and - and let’s stay like this for a while.”</p><p>“What do I -?”</p><p>“Just stay.” Kate leaned against him, resting her head on his chest. The pain in her abdomen began to ebb away, as she leaned on him. They swayed together for a while, she sighed, “This actually helps. This definitely helps. Just stay like this, don’t move.” She caught sight of them in the mirror. They looked like a young couple dancing in their own private ball. Not at all like a couple about to become parents for the first time. Anthony’s eyes were closed, a small smile playing about his lips. Kate let herself sink into his embrace, her own eyes fluttering shut.</p><p>She heard the rumble of his chest as he muttered, “Feel free to step on my toes as hard as you like Lady Bridgerton. I’ll take the pain.”</p><p>They swayed together for what seemed like hours, before Kate’s fingers started biting into his shoulders and an aching scream tore from her throat. “I – I need to get the baby out!”</p><p>“Mother!” Anthony screamed.</p><p>In a just a few seconds, Anthony had been banished from the bedchamber, the door slammed in his face. After Violet wrestled him onto the landing, she pulled him into a fierce hug. “Be strong Anthony.” She whispered, “The first one is always the most atrocious, all the waiting and apprehension. But it’ll all be worth it, I promise. Your father will be so proud of you Anthony.”</p><p>Kate groaned from inside the room.</p><p>Anthony grabbed his mother’s hand, “Mother… please…”</p><p>Violet understood. She nodded, stroked his cheek and then disappeared back inside the room.</p><p>Anthony stood alone on the staircase, in a daze. Something warm and soft whimpered at his feet. Newton stared up at him with baleful eyes. He picked up the small dog… holding him close to his chest.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>4:43am</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>“Almost done Lady Bridgerton, keep on pushing!” The doctor calmly yelled.</p><p>Kate collapsed against the pillows, pain engulfing her body. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, her skin was flushed and glistening with sweat. Someone – she thinks it might’ve been Daphne – dabbed her forehead with a cold compress. The doctor barked orders at her to keep pushing.</p><p>“I am pushing you fool!” She screamed.</p><p>“One final time and the little one will be out.” The midwife said, her hand gripping Kate’s thigh. “One final time Lady Bridgerton!”</p><p>But she couldn’t. Her body wouldn’t let her.</p><p>The room was stifling. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, her cheeks, her neck. Her knees were raised and pushed as far apart as she ever thought possible. Hands were shoved up inside her body, invading all her privacy. She felt so exposed, indecent, dirty. Her dignity torn to shreds, along with her energy.</p><p>The doctor had laid out all his sharpest instruments on display. Taunting her. Warning her.</p><p>She wondered if this is what it felt like to die.</p><p>Then her thoughts wandered toward the poor soldiers fighting for their country’s security. What’s the point?</p><p>“Kate you can do this.” Violet urged, clutching her hand, “One more. Just one more. And then you can meet your baby!”</p><p>Her baby. She had to get the baby out. She closed her eyes and thought of Anthony, downstairs, gripped with terror. She couldn’t leave him alone with a dead wife <em>and</em> child.</p><p>It would finish him.</p><p>Using the last morsel of strength she had left, she raised her body and bore down, a low scream ripping from her throat.</p><p>“Yes!” Daphne shouted, “That’s it! Keep going!”</p><p>Across the channel, a shot rang out. A young man screamed in pain, falling to the floor, gasping for breath.</p><p>At the same minute, Kate felt something warm slide out from under her. She finally collapsed against the pillows. It was over.</p><p>Her ears strained to hear something. Anything...</p><p>A tiny cry tore through the room. She breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Victory.</p><hr/><p>“I don’t know how much more of this I can take!” Anthony snapped, as yet another tortured scream, ripped across the house. He bolted up from his seat, Simon firmly shoved him back down. Newton whimpered close to Anthony’s leg. Every now and then, he’d reach down to run his knuckles across the poor creature’s furry head.</p><p>They had trays of food brought to them, but Anthony was too anxious to touch a morsel. Several times during the night, as Kate’s screams shredded through the house, he’d try to make a run for the stairs but Simon kept him restrained. </p><p>“Here.” Simon pushed a glass of brandy into his hand. “Get that down you.”</p><p>Anthony stared incredulously at him, “I don’t want to be drunk when I meet my child! What will they think of me?”</p><p><em>You also need a clear head to make a decision,</em> said a nasty little voice in the back of his mind.</p><p>Anthony jerked his head to this side, taking a healthy swig, blocking out the evil voices, whispering about his wife's death.</p><p>“There you go.” Simon clamped his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“How did you do this Simon?” Anthony asked quietly, gazing into the fire, crackling merrily in the grate. “How did you sit back and listen to this… I feel so helpless! And useless. She’s in so much pain and I’m just sat here drinking.”</p><p>Simon grimaced, glancing up at the ceiling as the screams grew louder, longer and more wretched. “I tried to think about the result. The beautiful, wonderful – “</p><p>
  <em>“Aaaaaaaaarrarrrgh!”</em>
</p><p>Simon gulped, “Perfect result.”</p><p>“I do. But… what if… both of them…?” Anthony lifted his eyes to Simon’s, begging him to understand, so he won’t have to say it. He couldn’t force the words out. He downed his glass, swallowing the words down.</p><p>“You mustn’t think of that now.” Simon said firmly. “Kate is a fighter.”</p><p>Right on queue, a loud voice from upstairs yelled, <em>“I am pushing you fool!”</em></p><p>A laugh burst from Anthony’s lips. Only Kate could keep her temperament in the face of trauma. Only Kate could make him laugh.</p><p>“Have Mrs Sheffield and Edwina been notified?” Simon asked, raising his voice on purpose.</p><p>“They have, but Mrs Sheffield is in Somerset and Edwina’s still on honeymoon in Scotland. My child decided to arrive so quickly, neither of them had time to prepare for such a long journey! Mrs Sheffield should be here tomorrow evening at the earliest.”</p><p>He turned to his best friend, now brother, seated beside him. Both of them had vowed never to marry - for love at least. And here they sat, two idiots madly in love with their spouses. The price of a great love unfortunately… was great pain, should anything happen. Simon understood that now. Anthony also appreciated Daphne’s help, keeping vigil beside his wife as she laboured through the night. He loved his mother and sister, even more, for their invaluable help. He knew how much Kate was missing her parents, because now, tonight, he missed his father more than anything. His life was about to change in a monumental way and he needed his father’s comfort, just as Kate needed her mother’s. And if Kate’s own family, her own sister, could not be here for the birth of her first child… Anthony could think of no better replacements, than his own.</p><p>“Simon. I’m grateful you and Daphne are here.” Anthony said softly, “I know you were on your way to London and this put a dent in those plans but - ”</p><p>“I’d much rather be here with you all, among family than standing awkwardly in a ballroom or at a dinner table, making small talk with Old Lady So-and-so!”</p><p>Anthony chuckled tiredly. “Most of them are in Brussels anyway. Trying to get home.”</p><p>Simon shuddered. “Thank God we had the foresight to keep our wives here. I suppose we can thank your little one, for arriving so promptly.”</p><p>Anthony smirked, more to himself, muttering, “My child is an excellent timekeeper. Like their father.”</p><p>Simon placed a hand on his arm. “Truly - brother – I am honoured and excited to be here, to welcome your child, my nephew – into the world. Another Bridgerton! Maybe even the future Viscount. And a cousin to Amelia. They’re a part of Daphne. A part of my children too. I love them already.”</p><p>Tears pricked Anthony’s eyes, but he had enough decorum not to let them fall. Instead he sniffed, mumbling, “Thank you Hastings, very well put.”</p><p>Simon laughed. “So what do you think will happen if Napoleon gets his hands on Britain?”</p><p>Anthony shot him an exhausted look, “I don’t want to think about that just yet. I’m more worried about being a father, than an invasion.”</p><p>“You’ll never feel the same again.” Simon whispered, “It’s the best feeling in the world.”</p><p>“So you don’t regret it? Being a father?” Simon shook his head, “Never. I can’t believe I made such a fuss.”</p><p>Anthony gazed at the window. A blue glow, peeked through the thick drapes. How long had they been at this? How long had his wife been at this?</p><p>Across the channel, a shot rang out. A young man screamed in pain, gasping for breath.</p><p>At the same time… Kate’s screaming suddenly stopped.</p><p>Anthony leapt to his feet, gaping at the door. Simon stood beside him, his body tense with anticipation.</p><p>
  <em>Silence.</em>
</p><p>It was the silence that was the most agonising. Even Newton hadn’t dared to squeal. Anthony’s breaths emerged quicker, panicked. No… no… please, God no!</p><p>And then... a very different cry, rang through the house.</p><p>It was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard in his life. Aside from his wife's laughter of course.</p><p>“My God.” Anthony breathed, his eyes burning, “Is that my…?” He lifted his head up, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"That's your child." Simon said, in awe, whacking Anthony's back. "Congratulations my friend! You're a<em> father</em> now!" </p><p>"A father..." Anthony echoed. How odd. He'd always pictured Edmund Bridgerton as 'Father.' He'd taken on the role with his younger siblings but he was always 'Anthony' or 'Brother' to them. Now he had someone who would always, always know him as 'Father.'</p><p>It was the most terrifying yet wonderful feeling! </p><p>Footsteps thundered outside the drawing room, the door burst open and Daphne skidded in, beaming. Her eyes glistened with tears, as she gazed at her brother. “Oh Anthony,” she sighed, “You have a child."</p><p>"Is it - ?"</p><p>"Perfectly healthy! I won’t spoil the moment though. Go and see for yourself if you have a son or daughter. But your child is healthy and doing brilliantly.”</p><p>Anthony’s throat closed up. When he spoke, his voice trembled, “And Kate? Is she…? How is she?”</p><p>Daphne smiled, “She’s fine. Why, she’s ready to dance at a ball!”</p><p>Relief flooded his body, spreading warmth to his heart. Anthony laughed, allowing his tears to finally spill. Simon grabbed his friend's limp hand, shaking it vigorously, “Well done! Go and meet your child!” </p><p>Anthony fled from the room, pushing past the footmen scurrying about the house, preparing for the day. He galloped upstairs, drawn to the sound of his child's cries, like a moth to a flame. He paused outside the door of the Viscountesses suite. <em>His son or daughter was beyond that door! </em></p><p>He spent a few seconds tousling his hair, tightening his cravat and brushing bits of lint off his waistcoat. He knew he looked dishevelled and he knew he was being ridiculous. The baby wouldn't care or remember how he looked!</p><p>This was for his wife. </p><p>He took a deep breath and entered the room.</p><hr/><p>to be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Edmund</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony and Kate welcome &amp; name their firstborn son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for the reviews and the kudos everyone! Yes, I heard the news about Simone Ashley Kate Sharma :D As a woman of South Indian descent, I can't tell you how happy I am that we're finally seeing an Asian woman in a period drama who isn't playing 'the help' or a 'courtesan.' </p><p>But on with the story - I really wanted to explore some tooth rotting stuff before Anthony starts unleashing his anxieties again. Please review and let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well done Lady Bridgerton, you have a healthy baby boy.” The midwife placed a thickly wrapped bundle into Kate’s arms.</p><p>Kate’s heart swelled, tears leaking from her eyes. She shuffled up the pillows, carefully holding her son – she had a son! She had borne Anthony’s son! The first duty of an aristocrat was to secure a dynasty with a son and she’d completed the job right away!</p><p>Feeling a little smug and proud, Kate peered at her baby. He bore a shock of black hair, just like hers. But his face… my goodness, he already had such sharp features! His cheeks were red, slightly raw. She supposed that was because of the long labour he had been forced to endure. Nevertheless, she could tell they’d refine in due time. Oh he’d be a heartbreaker, just like his father! No doubt about that.</p><p>She wanted to see the colour of his eyes, but he kept them tightly shut. His rosebud mouth puckered, his little body squirming under the blankets.</p><p>Kate was so love-struck with her baby, she didn’t noticed how fast the room had cleared. The bloody, soiled sheets had been ripped out from under her and everyone had suddenly filed out.</p><p>In her peripheral, she saw the doctor stop, to shake someone’s hand…</p><p>Finally she tore her eyes away from her new son and toward the figure loitering by the door.</p><p>Anthony took a step into the room, staring at the pair of them with a fierce intensity. “Kate are you  - are you both -  all right?” He asked, his voice trembling. His eyes flickered from her, to the baby, then back to her.</p><p>Kate beamed at him, “Anthony, we’re both perfectly well.” Her voice was hoarse, no doubt from all that screaming. But her face was alight with happiness. “Now, come over here and meet your son and heir.”</p><p>Anthony had been shuffling toward them slowly, but halted at her revelation. He stumbled backward, pressing his fist to his mouth, his eyes brimming. “I – I have a son?” His voice was a mere whisper, but it seemed to echo around the room.</p><p>Kate nodded. “Yes. And he’s beautiful. So perfect. Come here my love, come and meet him. He wants to meet his father.”</p><p>Father.</p><p>There was that word again. The word that made Anthony burst with pride… and fear.</p><p>Kate shifted the baby in her arms, shushing him softly as he began to whimper, unused to the sudden movement. Yet as soon as Anthony approached the bed, the little baby’s crescent eye lids, flickered open.  “Look, he’s waking up!” She gasped, “He must know his Papa is here.”</p><p>“Papa…” Anthony breathed, “It sounds so odd. I know we used to joke but now he’s here and I - I never thought I…” He shook his head. “Never mind.”</p><p>“Oh Anthony, he has your eyes.” Kate sighed, a sleepy but beautiful smile graced her features. She tapped a finger on their baby’s button nose, her eyes filled with so much love, Anthony pursed his lips, willing himself not to cry. To think he’d been so close to denying all this.</p><p>Love.</p><p>He’d never been one for crying – at all! Except when his father died and then when Kate had been in that god awful carriage crash.</p><p>But seeing his wife with their son in his arms. He wondered if this was what Heaven was like. And he’d very much like a taste.  He reached for his son, gently lifting him from his mother’s arms.</p><p>Anthony hadn’t realised he’d been holding his breath, until he finally allowed his eyes to meet those of his son.</p><p>“Hello my son.” Anthony chuckled, his voice caressed with love, “I’m your long-suffering Papa. Do you know how long I’ve waited to meet you my boy?”</p><p>His boy.</p><p>He had meant it when he told Kate than he didn’t mind if their baby was a boy or girl. He’d absolutely love them regardless. And yet… he felt a small punch of pride at having produced a son straight away. He now had an heir! Someone he can teach the ways of the world to. He’ll teach him to hunt, shoot, fish, ride… Pall Mall! They’d have hours of fun running around the grounds of Aubrey Hall, racing over the hills, traipsing through the fields, balancing his son on his shoulders. Then carrying him home in his arms when he grew exhausted from all the fun. Anthony wanted to be there for his son's first day at Eton and for the last day of University. He could see a future with this little boy. The possibilities were endless.</p><p>He grinned at Kate, who returned the grin in equal fervour.</p><p>“He’s so tiny!” Anthony exclaimed, trying to blink back tears. God, he’d been a father for five minutes and already he’s been reduced to a blubbering mess!</p><p>“You wouldn’t have thought it, the way I was waddling around.” Kate grumbled, but she was smiling as she said it.</p><p>Anthony choked out a laugh. “I feel as if I might drop him!”</p><p>“But you’re meant to be the expert.” Kate said, her voice laced with sarcasm. “Lord knows you prattled on about it long enough.”</p><p>“I didn’t prattle!”</p><p>But that wasn’t entirely true. Many a time, during her pregnancy, Anthony would arrogantly harp on about how he’d held all his siblings when they were babies, therefore, he was an expert. One evening, Kate threw a pillow at his head, just to shut him up.</p><p>Anthony had held babies before, of course he had. All his siblings were held by him. And the babies of his tenants were always shoved in his arms to admire. But this… this was a different feeling entirely. He expertly clasped his fingers around the baby’s neck, supporting his head. The baby’s eyes were dark, like his and to his delight – his son had inherited a full head of Kate’s thick black hair.</p><p>He was the perfect mix.</p><p>Anthony bent down to kiss his son’s forehead, smelling his fresh, clean scent. His skin was petal soft! Like a rose. Or a tulip. He let his finger run across one small cheek, marvelling at the sensation.</p><p>The baby’s rosebud mouth puckered; soft mews murmured from his throat at the skin to skin contact. And to Anthony’s great delight, a tiny starfish hand emerged from the blankets and wrapped themselves firmly around his finger. Affirming their relationship as father had son.</p><p>A tear dropped from his eye, onto the baby’s cheek. He had fallen madly in love. Again. He waved their hands together, then pressed a gossamer kiss to his son’s feather-soft palm.</p><p>“Where are the others?” Kate asked, pulling the covers around her.</p><p>“Mother’s keeping them pacified, but they’re itching to see you both.” Anthony said gently, his eyes never leaving his child. “Mary and Edwina will be here this evening. And Hyacinth, Eloise and Francesca will be arriving this afternoon with Colin. They don’t even know… they have a nephew.”</p><p>"It'll be a lovely surprise for them." Kate said softly. "They will spoil him rotten, I'm sure."</p><p>"Newton will be feeling horribly neglected you know." Anthony said, raising his brow.</p><p>"We'll have to make an extra fuss of him then. Maybe introduce the baby to him so he can be his protector." </p><p>"As long as he doesn't maul the baby!" Anthony countered, knowing only too well how overexcited the beast could get. And the trail of destruction left in his wake, whilst he wagged his tail and panted obliviously. The creature had crawled into Anthony's heart of course, yet he still cringed at the thought of the thing going near his baby son.</p><p>"He won't maul the baby!" Kate retorted, swatting his arm lightly. "He'll be as gentle as a lamb." At Anthony's sceptical look she added, "Eventually."</p><p>"Until then, you won't mind if we keep our son out of his reach. <em>Far</em> out of his reach." He shuddered, remembering the Serpentine incident.</p><p>"So dramatic."</p><p>Anthony scowled, "I know how high that creature can jump." </p><p>Kate rolled her eyes, "Really Anthony. You can't nail the baby's crib to the ceiling!"</p><p>"Watch me." He responded airily. Holding his son as if he were made of the most precious china, Anthony moved closer to the window so they could welcome the new dawn together.</p><p>“Already teaching him to look out of windows.” Kate teased, hiding a laugh. “You can admire the view together.”</p><p>Anthony chuckled quietly, not wanting to make any sudden movements or loud noises and startle his newborn. “Yes. I want him to see his first day in this world.”</p><p>The baby’s head twisted in his blankets, frowning as the bright strays of light poked into his eyes. Anthony hastily retreated, pulling the blankets firmly around his son’s face, blocking any intrusion. He bounced him lightly, “Shh, it’s all right. We’ll see the sun later.”</p><p>The baby settled, choosing to gaze up at his father, his little brow furrowed in curiosity.</p><p>After about nine seconds of intense staring, laughter bubbled up inside Anthony. “Gosh, he’s very serious!”</p><p>“He must get that from you.” Kate responded, quirking her brow.</p><p>Anthony tilted his head, to see if his son’s eyes would follow. To his great amusement, they did…. in a very critical manner. “I do believe that my own son’s trying to size me up!”</p><p>“He’s not the first!” Kate giggled.</p><p>“He’s like his mother!”</p><p>“Possibly. He already knows your voice, he must be trying to put a face to that.”</p><p>Anthony looked to her and felt his heart explode. “You look so… beautiful!” He gushed.</p><p>“Liar!”</p><p>“I’m not a liar!”</p><p>“If I wasn’t so exhausted, I’d throw this pillow at you. I look awful and you know it.”</p><p>“And you know, dearest wife, that I’m always a man of my word.” Anthony glanced back down at his son, who was still peeking up at him with intense concentration. “And you’ll be a man of your word too, won’t you Edmund?”</p><p>
  <em>Edmund.</em>
</p><p>Anthony froze.</p><p>So did Kate.</p><p>So did the baby actually.</p><p>The name just slipped from his lips. He didn’t mean to say it. They hadn’t even discussed names, not properly. During Kate’s pregnancy, they teased each other and had endless discussions about nicknames. But both of them wanted to wait until they met their child, before deciding on a name.</p><p>Anthony felt the name ‘Edmund’ stirring in his heart, right from the beginning of Kate’s pregnancy, but he’d never allowed himself to hope. He couldn’t know if his child was a girl or boy, or if he’d feel anything for them. After all – he’d planned to leave them in a few years didn’t he? So why would he bother getting attached to any child of his? But he’d fallen deeply in love with his wife, then her child… their child. And he finally allowed himself to dream of a life and future with them. It was a small seed of hope. But with each passing month of his wife’s pregnancy, the seed blossomed into something more.</p><p>He’d loved his father more than anything in the world. And he loved his little boy. Oh, he loved him so much already! Now, Anthony yearned to honour his father, to grace his son with the name of the man who taught him everything in his short life. This child was his father’s eldest grandson! He once told Kate that he was close to his father, closer than he’d ever been to anyone until he met her. He hoped – no, he knew that he’d be just as close to his own son.</p><p>It’d feel as if his father were there… protecting his grandson.</p><p>“Edmund.” Kate echoed, a small and knowing smile playing upon her lips. “I’m so glad you said it first.”</p><p>Anthony’s head snapped up. “What? You agree on naming him Edmund? Because I – I didn’t mean to – I wasn’t even thinking about my father, I just started talking to our son and the name slipped out -! But it felt so right, I just thought that it could be a blessing from my father - !”</p><p>“Anthony, slow down!” Kate shifted on her pillows, wincing slightly.</p><p> Anthony immediately moved toward the bed, in concern. “Kate. Take it easy, please. You still need to heal.”</p><p>“Anthony, listen. I know how much you loved your father and anyone with eyes can see how besotted you are with our son! Also, he’s your heir. He’s your parents first grandson. It seems a perfect choice.”</p><p>“You don’t think me a sentimental old fool?” He asked, quietly.</p><p>Kate reached out as far as she could, her fingers lightly brushing his bare arm. “I’ll never think you a fool. Old, perhaps. But never a fool.”</p><p>He laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. “Little Edmund Bridgerton,” he murmured, bending down to kiss his son’s forehead once more. It was already becoming a habit.</p><p> A sentimental fool indeed.</p><p>“But are you sure you’re comfortable to break with tradition?” Kate asked, smirking, “I know how you Bridgerton’s <em>love</em> your alphabet - ”</p><p>“That’s just my parents and Daphne!” Anthony protested. “Besides, we should start some of our own traditions.”</p><p>“How about Shakespearean names?” Kate suggested, with some excitement.</p><p>Anthony turned to her in amusement, slightly holding up their frowning baby, “See, even our son’s curious as to where you’re going with this. Look at that expression.”</p><p>“It makes sense. I’m Katherine from Taming of the Shrew -”</p><p>“Ah yes, she’s the shrew isn’t she?”</p><p>She ignored him and his <em>irritating</em> smirk, “You’re obviously from Anthony and Cleopatra and Edmund I think is from - ”</p><p>“He’s one of the villains in King Lear!” Anthony exclaimed, in exasperation.</p><p>Kate’s face fell. “Oh. Yes, he is, isn’t he? Oh well! Every family has one.”</p><p>“Do they?”</p><p>“Before I met you, I’d have casted you as the Bridgerton villain.”</p><p>Anthony faked a horrified gasp, playfully shielding the baby’s ears, “Don’t listen to your mother Edmund. What are your siblings going to be called I wonder? Goneril? Regan? Iago?”</p><p>“You know what I mean!” Kate retorted, sticking out her tongue. “Although if I recall the play correctly, Edmund was a bit of a cunning chap. Very Machiavellian.”</p><p>“Well let’s keep an eye on our Edmund. We’ll make sure he doesn’t end up too corrupted. Won’t we? Eh?” Anthony responded, giving his son another kiss, this time on his soft cheek.  “I suppose, dearest wife, you can choose the middle name, seeing as I’ve already claimed his first.”</p><p>Kate already knew what his middle name would be. “Hmm.” She pretended to ponder it, peering at their son. “How about… Edmund… <em>Anthony</em> Bridgerton?”</p><p>Anthony stilled.</p><p>“I think that suits him well. Don’t you?”</p><p>Anthony lifted his eyes to meet those of his wife. “You – you want to give him <em>my name</em> too?”</p><p>She nodded, her eyes gleaming, “This way, you and your father will be tied together forever, in your little boy.”</p><p>Anthony swallowed his tears. He must remain calm. Collected. Reserved. But when his son’s petite fingers began clawing at his waistcoat, demanding attention… he broke.</p><p>“Would you like me to take him?” Kate asked, pensively.</p><p>Anthony shook his head, more tears dripping onto his son. The poor boy. “No, no, no. I’ve got him.”</p><p>He was quiet for the longest time. His eyes darting between the window and his son.</p><p>Kate’s hands twisted in the bedsheets. “Anthony… if you don’t want to name him after you, it’s - ”</p><p>“It isn’t that!” He said abruptly – so abruptly, the baby gave a startled twitch. Anthony immediately began soothing him. Once the baby had settled, he turned to his wife, saying in a voice that was almost distressed, “I just – this is so new to me Kate. <em>A child of my own.</em> You must understand, I tried to be a father to my siblings but all I wanted was to just be their brother. I knew I could never replace our father. Not really. I paid for everything, I disciplined them, I advised them in a way he used to do. But now…”</p><p>“Now you can be a father the way you want to be.” Kate finished. “Scold them your way, spoil them rotten, give them all the love and attention in the world because they’re <em>yours</em>.”</p><p>“Exactly Kate. He’s mine. Now, I have an even bigger responsibility. This is bigger than being a Viscount, than being head of the family it’s… “ Anthony took a shuddering breath, his eyes suddenly ablaze with passion. “This boy – Edmund, he depends on me. For everything, I’m the <em>only</em> father he’ll ever have. I want him to look up to me, to – to respect me, but only as he sees fit. If we name him after me too – he might feel he has a large legacy that he must live up to and I don’t want that for him! I don’t want him to crumble under the pressure. I want him to be his own legacy. For himself and his children. I want that for all my children and I didn’t realise just how much, until I walked through that door and saw him in your arms.”</p><p>Kate was unaware of the tears streaming down her face. “Oh, Anthony.” She whispered, “I’m going to tell you this once and you better listen. You are going to be an amazing father. Why? Because you’re an amazing man. An amazing brother. An amazing son. And a fantastic husband. But you have to stop thinking you’re not worthy! Of course Edmund will want to live up to your name because you’re his father! But with our love and blessings, he can go off and build his own life, when the time is right. Give your son some credit, along with your name. Please.”</p><p>Anthony nodded, chewing on his lip, trying to stop his tears from falling. After a while, he cleared his throat.</p><p>“You loved your father very much too.” He began, his voice solemn. “I thought maybe you’d want to name -”</p><p>“We’ll name the next one after him.” Kate said casually, waving her hand in an arc.</p><p>Anthony raised his brow, “I see. Already planning to have your wicked way with me again Lady Bridgerton?”</p><p>Kate grimaced, “Maybe after the pain of having to squeeze a human out of my body has worn off?”</p><p>Anthony sobered instantly. “Of course Kate. You must rest! I didn’t mean to -”</p><p>Kate snickered, “You’re so sweet. You know that?”</p><p> “Don’t let Edmund know. I must hold a fearsome reputation. He mustn’t think he can wrap me around his little -” As if on queue, Edmund’s tiny hand immediately clasped around Anthony’s thumb again.</p><p>Kate burst out laughing, “Oh, oh will you look at that! Ha! I think the tables have turned my Lord!”</p><p>Anthony stared down at his child. “You’re a cheeky boy aren’t you?” He exclaimed, with mock indignation. “Like your mother! Or Uncles. Or Aunt Hyacinth! Good grief. I’m going to have my hands full!”</p><p>Kate was about to retort, when a large growl erupted from her stomach.</p><p>“Kate!” Anthony’s eyes widened, “You must be starving! Have you even eaten since yesterday?”</p><p>Kate wearily shook her head. “No. The good doctor forbade me from eating a single morsel of food.”</p><p>“I beg your pardon?” Anthony’s eyes narrowed. Dangerously. “Why the devil would he do that?”</p><p>“In case I threw up and choked on my vomit or something like that.” Kate replied quickly, in case Anthony threw her physician out of the window, on the grounds of starvation. “So he was trying to save me. Actually.”</p><p> “I see.” He said, in a hushed voice. “I didn’t know such a thing was possible. I thought only inebriated men choked on their vomit.”</p><p>Kate wrinkled her nose. “Please can we talk about something else. Look at me, I’m all right.” She gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’ll get Cook to make some chicken broth and send it up right away.” Anthony said firmly, “My mother used to eat that, after we were all born.”</p><p>Kate opened her mouth to argue, but one look on her husband’s face forced her mouth shut. She knew she needed to rebuild her strength… but she was so damned tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. For weeks, preferably.</p><p>Suddenly she gave him a cheeky smirk. He blanched suspiciously at the look. “All right my Lord, I’ll eat the chicken broth. On one condition.”</p><p>“Kate -”</p><p>“I think after birthing your son and heir - I at least deserve a thank you kiss.”</p><p>A devilish grin, spread over his face. “Oh more than that.” He growled, carefully leaning over to capture her lips with his, their child nestled safely between them. The kiss started off sweetly enough, but having been starved of each other’s company for hours, along with the intense heightened emotions of their son’s birth and the explosion of love in their hearts, they deepened the kiss, savouring each other.</p><p>Over.</p><p>And over.</p><p>And over again.</p><p>Until Edmund grew increasingly annoyed and released a loud wail, slapping his father’s chin with his tiny hand.</p><p>Their lips smacked apart.</p><p>“All right son, we’ll let your mother sleep, shall we?” Anthony chortled, standing up slowly. He bent down once more to kiss his wife’s nose, then her forehead.</p><p>“Before you impregnate me again, please leave.” Kate said, her voice ripe with adoration.</p><p>Anthony smiled, his eyes glittering. “Thank you.” He responded; his expression sincere. “Just… thank you. For everything. For him. For the names. For giving me…my life back.”</p><p>Kate leaned against the pillows, sighing. “I’d love to bask in this outpouring of emotion from the great and fearful Lord Bridgerton, but I can barely keep my eyes open.”</p><p>“Then sleep, my love.” He whispered, “I’ll keep an eye on him. I won’t let him out of my sight.”</p><p>Kate settled down, immediately surrendering to a deep sleep.</p><p>Anthony quietly left the room, clutching his newborn son, unable to contain his pride and utter joy.</p><hr/><p>Anthony let his footsteps carry him to his suite of offices, where he found himself standing under his father’s large portrait. He hadn’t stopped smiling since he left Kate’s room, choosing not to retreat to the nursery, where the nursemaid was expecting the baby no doubt.</p><p>The baby – Edmund – seemed content enough and Anthony wanted to make an important introduction. It couldn’t wait.</p><p>“Here you are Father, your eldest grandson.” Anthony declared, proudly holding up his squirming son and gently smoothing the blankets down. “Edmund, meet your grandfather. You were named after him. Your grandfather was the best father a man could ask for and I promise to be the best father to you.”</p><p>Edmund now fixed his intense gaze on his grandfather’s portrait. He opened his tiny mouth, gurgling. Droplets of spittle bubbled in the corner of his mouth. Without hesitating, Anthony used his own fingers and wiped his son's mouth clean. The instinct shocked him. With his siblings, he’d use a cloth or even their own blankets – preferring to shove them over to the nursemaid when the fluids grew too extreme.</p><p>But with Edmund he found he didn’t care.</p><p>He almost laughed.</p><p>Anthony Bridgerton. The infamous Viscount who could bring grown men to their knees with one glare, yet he would gladly mop up his child’s bodily fluids with his bare hands.</p><p>Is this how his father felt? Is this how it felt to love someone so unconditionally? He glanced up at the portrait, as if hoping for some answer.</p><p>There was a soft knock at the door.</p><p>“Enter.” Anthony answered; his voice curt.</p><p>Violet opened the door quietly, tiptoeing into the room. She nodded toward the tiny baby cradled in her son’s large arms, “Is he asleep?” she whispered, her eyes bright with joy.</p><p>Anthony smiled, swaying slightly. “No. He’s very much awake and very alert. I think he’s taking in his surroundings. It’s a wonderful feeling Mother. To watch the world through his eyes.”</p><p>Violet stared at him, her eyes prickling. “Oh Anthony. I can’t tell you how much I – how much we both wanted this for you.” She breathed, gesturing to her late husband’s portrait. “To have a family of your own and to have a love of your own.”</p><p>“I know, because I want the same for him.” He said simply. “I want to give him – and his siblings, God willing, a fantastic life and a brilliant childhood. Like you and Father gave to me. I can’t wait to take him out and show him the fields and the trees, the birds and flowers…”</p><p><em>Not the bees!</em> Anthony would have to design a suit of armour to protect his child from those damn pests. They came after his father and his wife! They would not touch his son!</p><p>And yet… he knew he couldn’t protect him from everything. Not unless he locked him away and forbade him to leave the house.</p><p>Anthony cleared his throat, “Mother… I… I’m afraid.”</p><p>She took a tentative step closer. “Of what?”</p><p>“I already love him so much and… what if something… what if he’s taken from me?” He blurted out. He looked to his mother, his eyes brimming with fear, “What if he leaves me like Father?”</p><p>“Anthony - ”</p><p>“How could I bear it?” He gritted his teeth, “How could Kate bear it? How could I <em>watch</em> her bear it?”</p><p>“You must stop thinking of such things.” Violet ordered softly, watching the baby squirm at his father’s distress. “You’ll send yourself into a frenzy. And the baby too! Look at him. He can feel you’re upset.”</p><p>Immediately Anthony’s face melted in concern, he nuzzled his baby’s cheek, muttering, “Shh. Sorry. I’m sorry Edmund, Papa didn’t mean to frighten you.”</p><p>“Edmund?” Violet gasped, “You’re naming him after your father?”</p><p>Anthony nodded, “Is that all right?”</p><p>“Of course!” Violet sighed, tears spilling, “I think your father would be so happy to be honoured in his grandson. I can’t think of a better name.”  </p><p>“Well…” He gave her a sheepish smile, “Kate’s decided his middle name is to be Anthony. But I swear that was her idea! Not mine.”</p><p>Violet chuckled, “Did I ever tell you how much I love your wife?”</p><p>“Yes, I might love her very much too.”</p><p>Violet edged closer, holding out her arms, “Might I hold my grandson please Anthony?”</p><p>“Mother, of course you can, you don’t need to ask.” Anthony gently transferred the baby into his grandmother’s arms, feeling a rush of emptiness at the loss of his son. But he stepped back, folded his arms and watched his mother cooing over his boy. His heart glowed. A warm smile spread across his face.</p><p>“Hello little one.” She crooned, “You have your grandfather’s name and your father’s eyes. Did you know that?”</p><p>Edmund burbled rather loudly in response.</p><p>Anthony sniffed, subtly wiping away a tear. Violet pretended not to notice, pacing around the office, showing him his grandfather’s portrait and telling him a few stories.</p><p>Edmund stretched his tiny mouth into a yawn.</p><p>“Ooh, I think someone’s tired.” Violet shrilled, smirking. Anthony moved to take him back, but his mother clung on. “Why don’t I take him up to the nursery and then you can get some sleep too? You must be exhausted.”</p><p>“It’s all right Mother. I’ll take him up in a minute.” Anthony said calmly, extracting his son back with great care. “I just want some more time with him.”</p><p>And he promised Kate that <em>he’d</em> keep an eye on him.</p><p>Violet nodded in understanding. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and then bent down to kiss her new grandson. She lightly touched Anthony’s arm. “Well done my son.”</p><p>“Kate did all the work.” Anthony said, his voice low, “I just sat in the drawing room and drank.”</p><p>“Your work begins now.” Violet asserted, “Anthony, you’ve been such a wonderful head of this family. After we lost Papa, you stepped in his shoes right away and took on the job without hesitation.”</p><p>“Mother I -”</p><p>“No please listen. I must say this.” She wiped away a tear, meandering down her son’s cheek. “You became a surrogate father to your siblings and had to discipline them when, in another life, you’d be cheering them on!”</p><p>Anthony choked out a watery laugh.</p><p>“But now you are a father. A proper one. Enjoy it. You will be a fantastic one and I know your father will be so proud of you. Of you both.” She stroked her grandson’s soft cheek, her eyes taking on a steely resolve. “And listen to me closely. No one will take him from you. You’ve seen all of us through the hardest times my son. You will see this little one, and other little ones God willing, through their trials, their celebrations and what’s even better… you’ll have Kate beside you.”</p><p>Anthony couldn’t speak. He was afraid of breaking down completely and unleashing all his fears and anxieties, laying them bare in front of his mother. But he couldn’t. Not in front of his son. He must be strong for his son.</p><p>All he could do was nod in thanks and acknowledgement.</p><p>Violet paused at the door. “Anthony, one more thing. You won’t have favourites and you’ll love all your children equally… but there’s something about your firstborn that you’ll treasure in a secret corner of your heart. They’re the ones who burst into your life and showed you what it’s like to love so unreservedly. <em>You’re</em> in a secret corner of my heart. And in your fathers'.”</p><p>Silent tears streamed down Anthony’s face. He managed to unlock his jaw enough to mouth 'thank you.'</p><p>Violet gave him a knowing smile and quietly closed the door behind her, leaving father and son alone once more.</p><p>Anthony clenched his jaw, forcing the tears back. He paced around the office, cradling his son close to his chest. “It’s not a secret Edmund.” He murmured, his lips caressing the baby’s head. “You’re <em>absolutely</em> in my heart."</p><p>His fingers stroked the downy hair on Edmund's head. "Please don't leave me little one." He begged softly, "Please son, don't break my heart. I won't be able to bear it. Nor will your mother. And if she breaks... I will. Please stay with us.” </p><p>He didn’t know nor care that across the water, other men’s sons were dying. Taking their last breath.</p><p>He didn’t know or care that fathers – like himself – would never hold their little boys ever again.</p><p>He didn’t know or care that in twenty-two years, they’d both be stood in the same room, shouting and arguing over Edmund’s decision to join the army…</p><p>All Anthony cared about, in this moment, was his own little boy.</p><p>And anyone be damned, if they so much as laid a finger on him.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>to be continued...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Second</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! Sorry for the delay in updating. But I've written some Kanthony love for you all to make up for it! ;)</p><p>Here's the conception of Miles Bridgerton! :D</p><p>Please review x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>May 1816</strong>
</p><p>On the night of Anthony and Kate’s second wedding anniversary, their second child was conceived. Interestingly enough, that night produced one of the worst thunderstorms the country had seen in years. Years later, they’d look at their youngest son and his stormy temperament and share a small, knowing smile.</p><p>They knew. Somehow they just knew, as a flash of lightening streaked across the sky, both of them saw a flash behind their own eyes as they came together.</p><p>Anthony gasped into her ear, his voice escalating, “Kate – you’re my everything - I – I – oh God!” He spilled himself inside her, his hips pulsing more than once as he screamed into her neck, clutching onto her for dear life.</p><p> Collapsing on the bed in a slippery, tangled mess, Kate’s hand drifted to her abdomen.</p><p>Anthony turned toward her, trying to control his erratic breathing. “Oh - God,” He panted, “You're - you're a goddess...”</p><p>Kate chuckled, running her knuckles over his cheek. “Happy anniversary my lord.”</p><p>He pulled her close to him, kissing her cheek several times. “Happy anniversary my lady.” He kissed her neck, murmuring, “My Viscountess.”</p><p>She shivered, but that was her only response. Call it instinct, but she could feel something change within her. Also, the thunderstorm wasn’t helping. She pushed her thoughts to one side as she climbed atop her husband. He pretended to groan, but his smile was wide, “Give me a few more minutes woman!”</p><p>Trying to ignore the rumbling overhead, or the strange feeling in her belly... Kate turned her attention to her husband. Her handsome husband, glistening with sweat, gazing up at her with such love, she felt her heart stutter. She pressed open mouthed kisses down his chest, savouring every one of his low growls and loving the feel of his flesh quivering under her lips. The fact that she could melt him with one touch, one lick, one flick of her wrist…</p><p>“Kate!” He gasped, grabbing her hips. “I’m not sure – I -  I have anything - left!”</p><p>She smirked, “Then let me do the work. Just lie back Lord Bridgerton.” She straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. Anthony’s eyes blazed, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. She bent down to lick his cheek, then whisper in his ear, “Lie back and think of England.”</p><p>He burst out laughing… then his laughter quickly dissolved into low moans.</p><p>His valet, Milton, made his way up the stairs, carrying some boots to the Viscount’s dressing room. He heard the steady banging against a wall, along with his employer’s chants of the Viscountess’s name.</p><p>And a loud blasphemous scream.</p><p>Milton sighed and pivoted back around.</p><p>The boots could wait till morning.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>June 1816</strong>
</p><p>Kate’s suspicions were confirmed a month later, during a rather teeth gritting performance by the Smythe-Smith sisters. Anthony and Kate selected seats as far away from the stage as possible, daring each other not to laugh.</p><p>Anthony leaned close to whisper into his wife’s ear, “Why does the mousey one at the back, look as if she’s bursting for the chamber pot?”</p><p>Kate snorted, covering up her unladylike behaviour with a cough and an elegant flutter of her fan. Several heads turned their way. Anthony struggled to hold in a laugh, his shoulders shaking as Kate shuffled in her seat.</p><p>“That’s just her – moving in time to the music! She’s very involved in the song,” Kate whispered dryly.</p><p>Anthony smirked, “I like seeing you moving in time to the music.”</p><p>“Is that the best you can do?” She scoffed.</p><p>“Preferably underneath me.”</p><p>“Surely not to <em>this</em> music?”</p><p>“Oh God, never to <em>this</em> music!”</p><p>A familiar, unpleasant feeling began to churn in her gut. She fanned herself a bit more, tugging her dress a little further down. Anthony raised his brow, his smirk growing wider. Kate took a breath, “It’s  - hot in here isn’t it?”</p><p>“Quite.” His hand began to creep up her leg. She whacked it with her fan.</p><p>“Have they lit all the fires?” She hissed, furiously fanning her neck. “By God it’s like a furnace in here! My neck is dripping…”</p><p>“You need to stop teasing me, dear wife.” Anthony growled, his eyes on the stage. “My mind is wandering to some dangerous places.”</p><p>“Anthony I’m not flirting!” She snapped, a little too loudly. More heads turned toward them.</p><p>Anthony coughed to hide his laugh.</p><p>A tingling sensation began to crawl up her throat. She took a deep breath. “I think - I need some air.” She whispered urgently.</p><p>Anthony clung to his wife’s hand, responding in a deep and authoritative voice, “You’re not getting out of it that easy Lady Bridger -”</p><p>Her stomach lurched.</p><p>Kate tore her hand out of her husband’s grasp, bolting out of her seat. She hastily mumbled her apologies as she ambled past the seated guests, who all had to bob out of their seats.</p><p>“Kate!” Anthony hissed, his voice laden with distress, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>She didn’t want to ignore him, but she couldn’t help it. If she opened her mouth, the Smythe-Smith’s terrible butchering of Mozart would be the last thing anyone remembered from tonight.</p><p>Clapping a hand over her mouth, she ran to the washroom, grace and decorum be damned. Mercifully they were all empty. She dropped to her knees and just about managed to retch neatly into a nearby chamber pot.</p><p>Kate stared miserably at the remnants of her dinner, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She adjusted her dress, tousled her hair back into place and rinsed her mouth. She stared at her reflection in the mirror.</p><p>So. They were to be parents yet again.</p><p>She’d had her reservations once she missed her course this month, but she’d been late before and usually it was nothing to worry about.</p><p>But now…</p><p>Kate hunched over the sink, another wave of nausea smacking her. She cupped her left breast. Yes. It felt tender and slightly itchy. But those symptoms were usually coupled with her courses and she thought…</p><p>Kate rinsed her mouth again. She couldn’t seem to get the metallic taste out and didn’t want to return to her husband in this state. What on earth was she supposed to tell him?</p><p>Their baby had only just turned one! She sighed, trying to twist some of her curls back into her updo. She only just felt like her life and body was returning back to normal. They were supposed to be enjoying this time as new parents, just the three of them. Now she was to carry another child in her body and put herself through the pain of giving birth…</p><p>She winced.</p><p>Then felt an enormous wave of shame engulf her.</p><p>How many women in her position were trying desperately for an heir? Here she was. A young mother with a beautiful, healthy baby boy in her nursery and now she was already expecting another addition.</p><p>Most women of the ton would commit murder to be in her position. Not to mention… it was only two years ago that she was leaning against the wall, watching all the beautiful diamonds of the season – her beloved sister included – being twirled around the dance floor.</p><p>She was just Kate. The afterthought. The wallflower. The singed daffodil. The sister to <em>that</em> Miss Sheffield.</p><p>Now she was Lady Bridgerton. A Viscountess. Decked in jewels, silks and tiaras, courtesy of her generous and wealthy husband. She was a wife to an infamous, afeared, handsome yet powerful aristocrat… who just so happened to be desperately in love with her. And she was a mother to a strong lad who will inherit it all one day.</p><p>Now, they could have another one.</p><p>How dare she be so ungrateful?</p><p>Tears burned her eyes. “I’m sorry.” She whispered anxiously, her hand clutching at her stomach. “Please forgive me little one. Your Mama is being so silly.”</p><p>But she knew why. She knew why she was so fearful. She loved Edmund. Both of them had fallen hopelessly in love with the little boy and… Kate didn’t want to only have one year and a few months with him! She wanted to watch him grow up.</p><p>She wanted to watch both her children grow up.</p><p>Kate kept her head held high as she walked out into the hallway. She turned at the frantic call of her name.</p><p>“Kate!” Anthony raced down the hall, his eyes wide in concern. “Are you all right?”</p><p>She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Surely the music wasn’t that bad.” Anthony joked, his voice cracking at her obvious anguish.</p><p>She gave a watery laugh, waving her hand dismissively. “I… just had a moment, that’s all.”</p><p>“Tell me what’s wrong.” Anthony asked, his voice gentle yet firm. He cupped her face, smoothing her cheeks with his thumbs. “I hate seeing you upset.”</p><p>“I…” Kate wanted to tell him. So much. But she couldn’t. “Not here.” She said, tightening his cravat and placing a soft kiss on his jaw. “At home.”</p><p>Anthony raised his brow, grabbing her hand. “As you wish.”</p><p>“Oh, no, Anthony, I didn’t mean -”</p><p>“You have something you’ll only tell me at home, so home it is.” His voice was so affirmative, Kate felt her jaw lock.</p><p>In the carriage ride back home, she nibbled on her thumb, wondering why on earth she was so worried. Anthony watched her the entire time, through narrowed, concerned eyes.</p><p>“Can’t you tell me now?” He pressed.</p><p>Kate shook her head, trying to ignore the shaking of the carriage. It did nothing to ease her nausea.</p><p>“Is that all I get? You won’t even talk to me?” He asked, his voice thinly veiled with desperation.</p><p>She bit down on her lip, taking deep breaths. She shook her head again.</p><p>Anthony groaned, throwing his hands wide. “I don’t understand Kate. We were fine at the concert, we – we were laughing and joking. Then you said you were hot and suddenly dashed out! I come looking for you, only to find you in tears. And now you won’t tell me why!”</p><p><em>Because if I open my mouth, I’ll vomit all over you! </em>She wanted to scream. Instead she squeezed her eyes shut, turning her face away.</p><p>“Oh God, now you won't look at me.” Anthony stuttered, his voice shredding. In one swift movement, he lurched forward so he was now sat next to her. He took his hand in hers. “Kate, please talk. Say something. Is it me? Have I done something?”</p><p>She squeezed his hand in response. Then pressed a kiss to his fingers. He relaxed a little at the gesture, but did not let go of her hand. She was briefly reminded of their wedding night, sat side by side in the carriage as they travelled to Anthony's lodgings. She'd asked for a reprieve before they consummated their marriage and due to his own insecurities, Anthony refused and sulked the entire journey.</p><p>Why couldn't she talk to him? It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve this silent treatment but she really couldn't blurt it all out in the carriage. Her stomach lurched - no... not blurting, wrong choice of words... </p><p>Once they’d reached the front door of Bridgerton House, Kate’s throat began to prickle again. She calculated that it would take two minutes for her to run from here, to the nearest chamber pot. One minute, if she really put her back into it.</p><p>She thrust her coat and gloves in their butler’s chest and took off running down the hall. It was amazing how fast she could propel her legs, when she really needed to.</p><p>“Kate!” Anthony cried, tearing off after her. He tried to shake off Newton, who was now pawing at his leg. “Wait!”</p><p>Kate locked the washroom door, falling to her knees by the chamber pot, for the second time that night. She heaved into the pot, coughing up all she had left. It was a wonder she even had anything left!</p><p>Anthony banged on the door frantically, “Kate! Kate please! Let me in!”</p><p>Kate groaned, wiping her mouth, then the tears dripping from her eyes. Her throat burned. She wanted to crawl into bed, pull the covers over her head and sleep forever.</p><p>“Kate, please let me in!” Anthony hollered, through gritted teeth. “If you don’t let me in now – I’ll break the bloody door down! Don’t think I won’t.”</p><p>Kate hauled herself to her feet and still in a daze, she unlocked the sodding door. Anthony burst into the washroom. Before he could say a word or chastise her for tearing off -  Kate stumbled into his arms.</p><p>“Oh God Kate, what’s going on?” Anthony whispered hoarsely, clutching her tighter, his hand stroking her hair.</p><p>“Hold me.” She moaned, gripping his shirtsleeves, “Hold me and take me upstairs.”</p><hr/><p>Despite Anthony’s protests, Kate insisted on running a bath to wash the stench of sick off her. She soaked for about twenty minutes and when she emerged from her dressing room, she felt clean and much better. The sickness was lying dormant, at least until morning.</p><p>Anthony stood by the window, leaning against the frame. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He looked so handsome in his nightshirt and breeches.</p><p>He spun to face her as she entered their bedroom, rushing to her side. “My love, how are you feeling?”</p><p>Kate smiled, reaching up to kiss him. “Fine. Especially now we’re alone.”</p><p>Anthony sighed, stroking her cheek with his knuckles, “All I wanted to do tonight was to take my wife out, have a laugh with her and enjoy her company. Then I wanted to return home, see my favourite boy and then make love to my wife all night long. But…”</p><p>Kate turned away, guiltily. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. “So, my dear, infuriating wife… are you going to tell me why you’ve been making me run all over the house?” He pretended to frown, but his eyes glistened with concern.</p><p>Kate swallowed. She took his hand that was stroking her cheek and kissed his knuckles. “Anthony,” She said softly, “I wanted to wait until a doctor confirmed it but after tonight, there’s no point ignoring it.”</p><p>“Ignoring what?” He asked, his voice tightening, “Are you unwell?”</p><p>“Yes.” Kate replied, but her smile caught him off guard. “But in a good way, I hope."</p><p>
  <em>Tell him!</em>
</p><p>"My darling… do you still have that sling you made, when Edmund was a newborn and you carried him all over the hills?”</p><p>Anthony frowned, sputtering in her sudden change of subject, “I – I do but -”</p><p>“You might want to get it back out.”</p><p>“He doesn’t fit it in anymore!”</p><p>Kate rolled her eyes. Men really were dense sometimes. “It won’t be for him, you silly, wonderful man.”</p><p>“I – I don’t…” He caught the cheeky glint in his wife’s eye.</p><p>Anthony’s jaw dropped. His eyes widened, flicking down to her stomach, “Kate… are you…? Are we…?”</p><p>She kissed him deeply in response. “We are to have another baby. Edmund is going to be a big brother.”</p><p>Anthony released a cry of joy, grabbing her by the waist and twirling her around. She clutched at his neck, laughing. He dropped to his knees, pressing his lips against the curve of her abdomen, not yet fully swelled with their child but still carrying them all the same. His fingers stroked her skin through the satin fabric of her nightdress. He murmured words of love and vows of protection to his unborn child.</p><p>Images of Edmund as a big brother formed in his mind. Edmund wrestling with his little brother or chasing his little sister, kidnapping her dolls and running riot over all of them. He laughed. He was to be a father again!</p><p>Over the past year, Anthony had watched his son grow with an intense fascination. He marvelled at every tooth, every smile, every expression. His heart growing fuller with every laugh, every cry and every milestone. When Edmund pulled himself up to stand by himself for the first time, Anthony actually cried with joy. When Edmund took two shaking steps by himself, before his first birthday, Anthony and Kate gazed at each other in amazement, tears brimming in their eyes as they held their arms out for their beloved son.</p><p>Now, Anthony was to have a new baby to hold close to his heart. Even though he loved watching Edmund grow – it was all he wanted to do, watch his children grow – he missed the days when he could fit him snugly in a carrier sling and take him for hikes upon the fields. He could still carry him on his shoulders and soon they’d be racing each other…</p><p>But he missed those early days, when his child was a newborn.</p><p>Now, he could make new memories with another son or… a little girl.</p><p>Like her mother.</p><p>Her beautiful, wonderful mother who… didn’t seem happy.</p><p>Anthony grabbed Kate’s hand and rose to his feet. “Kate, why were you so upset when I found you earlier. You were crying in the hall and don’t pretend you weren’t. I know you.”</p><p>Kate sighed, pulling away from her husband and moving toward the bed. She perched on the end and stared at the carpet until her eyes blurred. Anthony carefully sat down next to her, his arm circling her waist.</p><p>“I’m being silly.” She sniffed, wiping her eye, “I… want to have another baby with you Anthony.” He smiled and kissed her hand. “But there’s so much responsibility that comes with it. The sickness, the irritability and the chronic tiredness is just a part of it. And then when I’m carrying the child, there’s a responsibility and a fear to keep them alive.” Her voice shook. Anthony’s arm tightened around her. “I remember with Edmund, sometimes he’d be asleep but… I wouldn’t feel him move. So I’d shake him awake, just to check that he’s still moving and alive and… the relief I felt when he kicked.” Tears dripped from her eyes. “Sorry. I’m being -”</p><p>“Don’t you <em>ever</em> apologise for being a mother.” Anthony rasped, his eyes glistening. “Do you hear me? Ever. That’s my son – our son you’re talking about. I might’ve put him in you -”</p><p>“What do you mean <em>might’ve?</em>”</p><p>Anthony placed a finger to her lips, trying not to laugh at her scowl, “But<em> you</em> kept him alive Kate. And you brought him into this world. Safely.”</p><p>“But this time, it might not be safe.” She whispered, staring at him with terrified eyes.</p><p>Anthony’s heart broke. He swallowed his fears, pulling his wife onto his lap and placing a hand on her abdomen. “It will be safe." He murmured into her shoulder, "I won’t let anything happen to either of you.”</p><p>There were so many responses to that, so many contradictions… but Kate didn’t have the energy to fight or argue. She arched her neck back, to kiss him, softly at first but then their kisses grew heated, more desperate.</p><p>Anthony slipped his hand up her nightdress, yearning to feel her, the mother of his child…</p><p>The child…</p><p>Anthony groaned, pulling away, “Kate – is it safe -?”</p><p>“Shh.” Kate whispered against his lips, “It’s safe. Just kiss me.”</p><p>He obliged, losing himself in her once more. It wasn’t heated or messy, but slow and steady. He gazed into her eyes the entire time. His body and soul, burned with love. It brought tears to his eyes, how much he loved her. </p><p>Always burning. Always for her.</p><p>When they came together, their lips caught and clung, swallowing each other’s screams of passion. Kate silently wiped a stray tear from his eye with her thumb, kissing his cheek.</p><p>As they lay side by side, his hand drifted toward her abdomen. Anthony smiled, already feeling so much love for this new baby.</p><p>Then he heard it.</p><p>A chilling sound, which made his finger curl tighter around his wife’s stomach.</p><p>It was in the back of his mind, but it was there.</p><p>He hadn’t heard it in a year. But now it had started again.</p><p>Tick, tick, tick, tick…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Midnight Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the reviews you guys! I had to split this one up in two, because drama right? <br/>Oh and yes, I know Charlotte will be born on Anthony's 38th year and will definitely look into that! But first let's get Miles out.</p><p>Please let me know what you think. x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>February 26th 1817</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>12:00am</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Kate carefully swung her legs over the bed, pressing her palm into the curve of her lower back. She winced as the bed creaked, glancing over at her husband who reached for her, a dreamy smile on his face.</p><p>“Shh, go back to sleep.” She muttered, brushing a lock of hair off his forehead and stroking his cheek with her thumb. He moaned happily, pressing a soft kiss to her palm.</p><p>Kate waited until she heard the steady rise and fall of his chest, before quickly lighting a candle and stealthily slipping out of their bedchamber. Or rather – the Viscountess rooms, which they’d moved back into, at the beginning of the month.</p><p>Their baby was long overdue, and Kate was growing irritable and uncomfortable. The midwife had suggested she take long walks or drink as much water as her bladder would allow.</p><p>Anthony naturally was fussing over her as much as he could, accompanying her on walks around their grounds and through the fields of Kent. Sometimes they’d even bring Edmund with them, laughing as he sat upon his father’s shoulders and surveyed his kingdom with all the pride of a twenty-month-old, whilst Newton barked at their heels.  Anthony wanted them to spend as much time with Edmund as possible, before the new baby arrived to  - as Benedict had said with a grin – ‘disrupt everything!’</p><p>Kate couldn't help but savour these moments, these memories with her family, just in case the birth went wrong. She never voiced these concerns to Anthony, but she didn't have to. He could see it in the glimmer of her eyes, whenever he laughed with Edmund or chased Newton. Her guard was down for a split second but Anthony saw.</p><p>He always saw.</p><p>And he knew. He knew he was making these memories for himself, just as much as for her and Edmund. She saw it in the way he gazed at her. She felt it in the way he held her. And she heard it in the way he lovingly muttered to their unborn child at night.</p><p>But tonight, sleep was not a luxury for her. The baby had insisted on digging their foot into her ribs, she decided it best that she walk around the house.</p><p>Perhaps she could retreat to the library, settle down with a nice book and –</p><p>“Ouch!” She gasped as a sharp pain ripped through her abdomen. Kate took a deep breath, calmly walking to the library. She set the candle on the table and began walking around the dark room, massaging her lower back. She’d had pain on and off for the past three days, yet every time a doctor or midwife was summoned, they’d examine her, frown and say, “It’s nearly time. But the child’s a stubborn thing!”</p><p>Anthony fretted over her as usual. Forcing her to drink a glass of hot milk every night and massaging her feet when she groaned. She didn't complain. It was rather nice to have such undivided attention from one's husband. </p><p>Kate leaned back, trying to alleviate the pain. Another sharp stab to the stomach, forced her to hunch over, leaning on her knees. “Not yet,” she moaned, through gritted teeth, “I’m not ready. Please… please.”</p><p>The flickering glow of the candle danced across the room, casting a looming shadow over her. Kate cringed, panic rising in her chest. She knew that second babies tended to arrive much quicker than the first, but surely she would’ve known… she would’ve felt more pain, earlier?</p><p>Mary had arrived for the birth and had been staying at Aubrey Hall for two weeks. She was supposed to help Kate through this, having missed the last one. But she was upstairs, fast asleep in a far-off wing of the house. Even Newton was curled up in a corner of Edmund’s room.</p><p>Kate was truly on her own.</p><p>Another spasm brought her to her knees, this time the pain was so intense, she had to bite her arm to stop herself from screaming.</p><p>The bell pull…</p><p>Yes! She could ring for a servant and they could fetch a doctor and –</p><p>“Aaargh!” Kate squealed, as a band snapped within her stomach and a crimson stream water trickled down her leg. Still on her knees, Kate tried to crawl toward the bell pull. Tears burned her eyes. She couldn’t give birth on the library floor!</p><p>“Anthony!” She sobbed, knowing he couldn’t hear her. “Anthony, please help me…”</p><p>Her hand clawed at the floor in determination, she had to reach the bell pull, she had to have help! This wasn’t a thunderstorm. She couldn’t just huddle under the table and wait it out. She had to get her child out safely… and if she perished in the process, then so be it.</p><p>A squeezing in her lower abdomen forced her to gasp. She had to push. The baby was arriving right now and there was no one to help her.</p><p>She had to do this on her own.</p><p>Grabbing a pillow off the armchair, she shoved it under her knees. This seemed to be the most comfortable position for a floor delivery. Kate reached between her legs, to try and feel… something. Her hand brushed against something soft… a head! Was that her baby’s head? She didn’t know what the hell she was doing. She didn’t know when it would be time to push or stop pushing. All she had to rely on was her instincts and that would hopefully be enough for the both of them.</p><p>“All right little one,” Kate muttered, her fingers digging into the leather of Anthony’s armchair, “Let’s get you out.”  She clenched her teeth and bore down as hard as she could, unable to stop the scream tearing from her throat.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Anthony chased his wife through the fields, laughing as he caught up to her. Kate darted out of his outstretched fingers, giggling as she ran ahead of him. She was dressed in an ethereal white gown, her dark hair loose and bouncing on her shoulders. She’d glance over her shoulder, giving him her most enchanting smile. He desperately reached for her, yearning to feel her in his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Be careful!” He called out, “The baby!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She merely stuck her tongue out at him, responding with a chirp, “You can’t catch us!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Can’t I?” Anthony growled, lurching forward and grabbing her in his arms. She squealed, wrapping her arms around his as he held her close, breathing in her scent. Soap and lilies. The smell which would haunt him to the grave, no doubt. “I caught you.” He murmured into her neck, “I caught you and I’m never letting you go.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He bent down to kiss her shoulder. She’d gone. Disappeared from his arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kate?” Anthony called out, panic rising in his chest. The garden suddenly shifted, gone were the clear blue skies. Instead, thunderclouds now hovered over him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No, no, no! She hated thunderstorms! And he wasn’t there to…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kate!” He screamed, clutching at his hair, “Where are you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Anthony!” He heard her cry in the distance, “Anthony, please, help me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Where are you?” He yelled, racing across the fields, following the sound of his wife’s screams. “Kate! Answer me!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She appeared before him. Anthony froze, gripped with fear. His wife walked toward him, her white gown now stained with blood.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Kate…” He whispered, “Don’t – please don’t -”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stumbled to her knees, he lunged forward just in time to catch her, then bolted upright in his bed.</em>
</p><p>Anthony took several deep breaths, trying to stop himself from hyperventilating. He felt his cheeks. They were wet. He reached over to touch Kate, to touch her bump, to feel her and their child and know they were both safe –</p><p>His fingers brushed the crisp linen of an empty pillow. Anthony frantically pulled the covers back, his hands roving over the empty bed.</p><p>The icy panic from his dream, spread across his chest.</p><p>Where was she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first Bridgerton fic! I'm a huge sucker for Anthony/Kate and I think TVWLM is possibly my favourite period drama book! Also, I did a few calculations and it's possible that Edmund Jr was born around midsummer 1815 which means he could've been born around the Battle of Waterloo.<br/>Also, I really, REALLY want to explore some angst with Kate and Anthony as parents. So watch this space!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>